Shooting Star
by Nube de Magallanes
Summary: Y no pudieron evitar recordarse, o sentirse. Porque solo era cuestión de tiempo y del destino para que ambos se encontraran. Por ese deseo, y por su eternamente, ambos...esperarían. Serie de Viñetas y One-Shot.
1. Stars

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

**Advertencia: **Ligero Ooc y AU. Drabble

**Summary**: Ambos pidieron un único deseo a esa estrella: recordarse.

**Shooting Star.**

Kagome no entendía, el porque la noche le daba una calidez. No entendía, porque cada vez que veía a Inuyasha correr y perderse entre los brazos de Kiykou, terminaba en un despejado claro. Donde las estrellas brillaban con fuerza y mayor intensidad.

Nunca lo entendía.

Observo el cielo oscuro y abrió las manos: frías y delgadas.

De pronto, la vio…

Una estrella fugaz. Y cerro los ojos, deseando ese algo que salía de su alma.

Y vio …

Luces.

Amores.

Besos clandestinos.

Armas.

Flores Amarillas.

Vestidos de colores.

Caballos.

Fechas. 1949. 1500. 1789. Tantas fechas…

Vio…

Tristeza.

Ojos brillantes.

Indiferencia y frialdad.

Promesas…que recorrían el infinito del tiempo y el espacio.

Pero sobre todo, recordó a unos ojos dorados. Que la observaban con amor, con desesperación. Con ambas almas conectadas.

—¿Me amaras?—preguntó el.

—Con cada hueso de mi cuerpo, con cada frase de mi boca. Con cada susurro de mi silencio…—respondió ella.

—¿Me recordaras?

Ella sonrió.

—Con el alma—miro el cielo, con las estrellas brillantes—Con ellas de testigo. Con mi deseo de amarte.

—¿Me esperaras?

—Eternamente

Y ella lo sabia ahora.

Kagome abrió los ojos, con las lagrimas saliendo aun. Había visto cada pedazo de cada alma que había tenido. Pero lo había recordado a el. Su corazón latía con el cumulo de sentimientos: por los de el. Su alma los recordaba…

Inuyasha…

Su subconsciente lo había sabido cada momento. Eran mortalmente parecidos.

Ahora lo lamentaba por el…

—¿Has recordado?—la voz de masculina y vibrante la estremeció.

Asintio. Y volteo con una sonrisa.

—Con el alma—recordó—Después de todo, siempre se nos cumple nuestro deseo.

Observo a Seshomaru sonreír pequeñamente desde la sombras. El también la había recordado, no era mas que otro ser, aun con iguales características, pero ese amor que se habían tenido alrededor de un tiempo que siquiera podía contar estaba mas vivo que nunca.

Los demás no eran mas que escalones para ellos. Por mas cruel que sonara. Estaban destinados a encontrarse.

Por ese deseo dicho a la luz de las estrellas.

Y por ese "eternamente" que susurraron los dos.

No quedaba mas que el destino para volver a estar juntos.

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

Estaba en mi momento de ocio pre-universitario. Ya que entre y pues, se me ocurrió. Esta historia la tengo entre el corazón y el alma, porque me ha gustado tanto, que me ha estrujado mi pobre corazón. Me encanta Seshomaru. Y me encanta Kagome. Quiza esto de paso a algo mas grande.


	2. Liberty

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

**Advertencia:**Ligero Ooc y AU.

**Liberty**

_Francia. 1789_

Kagome escuchaba el clamor de las voces, el zumbar de todas las almas en un solo momento. La gente se había lanzado a las calles, a imponerse contra el régimen monárquico de Luis XVI.

Banderas francesas ondeaban en la calle. Respiro profundamente, llenándose del olor: sudor, pólvora y gritos.

—¡Vamos!

Ella no era francesa, su padre era un comerciante, pero demasiado tiempo en piso francés la llenaba del espíritu de la libertad. Se adelanto con la muchedumbre, que agitaban sus manos y corrían con armas clandestinas. Todas dirigidas hacia la Bastilla.

—¡Chica! ¡Chica!—resonó la voz en sus oídos. Dirigió su mirada al viejo y pequeño hombre que la miraba con diversión—¿No eres demasiado joven para estar aquí?

Sonrió, limpiando el sudor de su frente con la camisa blanca. Se miro a si misma, ella no era una joven dama, femenina y subyugada. No, ella ansiaba la libertad como el zumbar de todas las almas congregadas.

—¿Me ve muy joven, señor?—exclamo divertida, en francés—Para la libertad nunca hay edad.

El hombre negó su cabeza, hizo una venia y siguió por las adoquinadas calles. Ella se unió por las calles, escuchando y viviendo.

—Realmente eres joven, niña—gruño una voz en sus oídos.

Kagome respingo y salto, la voz del hombre era grave y barítona. Con un hormigueo observo hacia atrás, un joven alto y demasiado atractivo la miraba con la ceja encarnada. Sus ojos brillantes y dorados la dejaron sin aliento.

—No soy tan joven, monsieur—ella se espigo—Soy bastante mayor.

El hombre se quedo mirándola con curiosidad y frialdad. A su lado la muchedumbre gritaba y corría. Pero ella solo veía sombras, no mas que los ojos dorados y brillantes, como el sol en su tierra natal, se le clavaban en sus pupilas.

De pronto, todo estallo.

La guardia francesa se movilizaba con rapidez, tomando gente y golpeándolos con salvajismo. La respuesta no se hizo esperar, la gente se lanzo con piedras y armas. Kagome se lanzo a la calle, observando los caballos relinchar y pasar con rapidez.

¿Qué demonios haría?

Descolocada, observo un caballo con un gendarme pasar por un grupo, golpeándolos y separándolos. No obstante, se fijo en ella con una sonrisa y se dirigió a ella a toda velocidad.

Una mano salió de la muchedumbre y la lanzo hacia un pecho duro y cálido. Vertiginosamente, corriendo con el extraño que antes había hablado, observo Paris arder.

Se escucharon los gritos de la población, defendiéndose.

—¡Vamos!—la voz del desconocida la estremeció una vez mas. El pecho grande del hombre golpeo con fuerza una puerta de madera, la oscuridad los trago y subieron las escaleras de una construcción abandonada.

Sin ningún reparo, la lanzo a una habitación y cerro la puerta. Las llamas de las calles lamian el rostro perfecto y delicioso del hombre, que observaba agitado las ventanas.

Ese pensamiento la hizo sonrojar.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

El hombre la miro de soslayo, y le sonrió. Por alguna razón ella tuvo un pensamiento: el no solía sonreír con regularidad.

—Seshomaru.

—Kagome—se acerco a el, y le dio la mano. El se quedo mirándola un momento y se la agito.

Ella aspiro una bocanada. Era cálido.

—No deberías estar ahí…Kagome—gruño el.

—Si debía, es…por la libertad.

Seshomaru se quedo observando el rostro iluminado de la chica. El no era un hombre que se percatara de cosas, era a penas preocupado con su entorno. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo en la muchedumbre no pudo evitar oírla, olerla y observarla.

Era preciosa, tenia una cara brillante, madura e inocente. Unos ojos chocolates, que nada tenían que ver con la sociedad europea, pero tan cálidos que le hicieron hormiguear el cuerpo. No entendía que le pasaba, pero ella…le resultaba conocida.

—¿Te conozco?

Ella negó, graciosamente, con los cabellos brillando.

—No, creo que te recordaría—se sonrojo— Esos ojos son difíciles de olvidar.

Seshomaru sonrió. Para el no era indiferente, por primera vez agradecía los genes de su padre.

—Yo tampoco…—el murmullo ronco de Seshomaru hizo que la respiración se agitara.

El avanzo lentamente, hasta que ella se golpeo con la fría y húmeda pared. El, como un gato, se acerco tan rápido como un parpadeo y la acorralo. Sus respiraciones se escuchaban y ella no podía evitar observarlo.

—Eres…hermoso—susurro, sonrojándose.

El sonrió lentamente. Toco suavemente, con una ternura que no sabia que poseía, el rostro de la mujer en frente suyo. De repente, disparos de imágenes, de ella y el lo absorbieron.

—Tu también—murmuro el, acercándose, oliéndola—Kagome…tengo la leve sensación de que te conozco.

Ella se sonrojo, sin atender a los gritos y a la pólvora.

—Yo…yo también.

Seshomaru sintió su corazón latir. Su madre le había dicho que sabia que el estaba destinado a cosas grandes, y que el amor de su vida la reconocería. Lo llevaba en la piel.

Lentamente rozo sus labios. Y eran como un universo, de paz y armonía. Y de placer, mucho placer.

—Eres…deliciosa—exclamo el, en un gemido. Se sentía…

Libre, extrañamente libre.

—Sabes a libertad—susurro ella, en su boca.

No pudieron apartarse, la noche llego y el rumor de las voces no callaban. Pero ellos estaban unidos, en otro mundo, en otra burbuja.

Seshomaru estaba seguro: ella seria su esposa, su mujer, su vida. Y estaba preparado: para conocerla, para luchar por ella.

Su libertad.

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

Estaba viendo algo de Revolución Francesa, y de pronto se me ocurrió para Shooting Star, y algo que no puedo dejar ir es una idea. Así que decidí hacer esta pequeña historia. Así que, señoras, decidí seguirla con historias individuales, pero unidas por un deseo.


	3. Rainy Day

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

**Advertencia:** AU

Acabo de ver "5 centímetros por segundo" y he quedado un poco triste y traumada con el final. Así que decidí oír el OST y guiarme, y así salió este pequeña historia. Se les recomiendo oírla una y otra vez hasta que acaben.

watch?v=GwHhYFfvk9M&amp;index=2&amp;list=PLsqACTub4-f4e95ZOfke-y-d5R2GxhICn

**Rainy Day**

El vaho salió lentamente de su boca, difuminándose por las calles de Tokio, las luces a su espalda y sus pasos resonando en su cabeza. El invierno, inclemente, azotaba la ciudad, y el no podía evitar sentirse solo.

Era extraño.

En esos momentos, cuando la desesperación mordía sus venas, y lo hacia verse las manos y preguntarse: ¿Qué hacia ahí?

Todo era una rutina: su trabajo, su vida… a veces no le veía sentido, a nada en especifico.

Una gota cayo en su cabeza, seguida de algunas compañeras. El olor a tierra mojada se levanto, el frio calo sus huesos, y se hallo caminando bajo un panorama tormentoso. Rápidamente corrió a un pequeño techo.

Una vez mas observo el tiempo venir, e irse. Tan rápido…

—¡Dios!¡Que lluvia!

Parpadeando, observo inexpresivo al origen de la voz. A su lado, alisando su falda, húmeda, había una pequeña mujer. Cuando levanto su rostro, no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos mas de lo normal: no era preciosa, tampoco terriblemente hermosa, pero sus ojos…

—Qué frio—tembló levemente—¿No le parece?

Asintió y volteo a ver la calle. Aferro su maletín, sin dejar de ver las gotas de lluvia. Colina a bajo, Tokio no se detenía. Incesante.

Suspiro y miro el cielo, tan gris…

Escucho el crujir de los papeles, de reojo observo a la pequeña mujer suspirar viendo el cielo, como el, para después morder sus labios y sentarse en el pequeño escalón, saco el libro y lo miro.

—Al parecer va a seguir lloviendo—musito ella—Y creo que nos demoraremos, ¿no quiere leer conmigo?

Enarco la ceja, y negó. La mujer se encogió de hombros, tembló y se aferro al pequeño y delgado jersey que vestía.

Una vez mas volteo a ver la ciudad, tan triste…el no era un hombre que hablara ,ni que se relacionara, no era empático, pero se sentía conmovido por cosas tan estúpidamente pequeñas que a veces se enojaba.

No quería sentirse triste en un día de lluvia.

—El destino, tan pútrido y enfermo, me quemaba las venas y me mordía los huesos. Todas las noches, a la misma hora y con la añoranza de la eternidad, tomaba el tren que me llevaba a la estación que quedaba mas lejana a mi hogar—resonó la voz de la mujer, cantarina y susurrante por el espacio—me encantaba caminar, no era por salud, ni siquiera para pensar. No, era por mi único y egoísta deseo de dejar ser, para unirme al Universo, y sentir…

Seshomaru inclino su cabeza, oyéndola recitarle y hablarle, susurrante, los pedazos del libro. El hombre, para su pesar, se oía igual de triste y enfermo por la vida que le tocaba vivir. Lentamente, se sentó en el escalón, sin pesar en su largo abrigo o en su traje. Escucho atentamente, ignorando la pequeña sonrisa de la desconocida al verlo de reojo.

Dejo al lado su maletín. Escuchando y viendo la lluvia…

Había perdido el tren rutinario.

Había olvidado su inolvidable sombrilla.

Había salido tarde por diez minutos.

Y ahora estaba atrapado con una desconocida, que susurraba palabras y que el escuchaba tan atentamente que le era extraño.

Poco a poco, la lluvia disminuyo, dejando pocas gotas y el olor húmedo que deja la tormenta.

Ella suspiro, se quedo viendo el libro, y se levanto bruscamente. Sin verlo, tomo la bolsa…dio un paso y camino.

El la vio irse, tan lentamente y sin verlo, que llego a dolerle el pecho.

Confundido, se lo apretó…y al lado, el libro se hallaba abierto con una pagina y una nota subrayada.

Se levanto tan apurado, que olvido su maletín, pero no el libro. No espero que el suelo lo hiciera caerse, pero no le importo. Y corrió, tan rápido que por primera vez su rostro sonrió, no ampliamente, pero si honestamente.

La figura pequeña se estaba perdiendo entre las sombras y a lo lejos vio el zumbar de Tokio y sus venas y arterias moverse a velocidad.

El no quería perder eso…esa tranquilidad.

—Olvidaste tu libro—exclamo. Ella se detuvo en seco, volteo y se quedo mirando sus manos donde sostenía el libro.

Ella le sonrió.

—No lo olvide.

—Tomalo.

Ella sonrió una vez mas, tomo un mechón de su cabello azabache, rio suavemente y tomo el libro. Su cabello estaba húmedo y olía a lluvia.

—Gracias—ella quiso volverse a su camino, pero el dio un paso.

Ojos dorados que queman.

—Quiero leerlo—gruño.

Una vez mas ella sonrió, vio el cielo gris.

—Creo que va a seguir lloviendo—tomo el libro y lo alentó con la mano—Vamos, creo que tendremos tiempo.

El avanzo, sintiendo las palabras del libro:

"_Y la lluvia, tan hermosa, tenia esa cualidad de detener el infame destino, y ahora no era el, el que me quemaba las venas y mordía mis huesos. No, ahora era la lluvia la que calentaba mis venas, y estremecía con su tacto suave, mis huesos."_

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

Y como dije, me dolió el corazón. Esa película es triste, y terrible. Todo, tanto sus metáforas como su protagonista. Ay, no pude evitarlo. Ojala les guste.


	4. Ícaro I

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

**Advertencia:** AU Y ligero OoC

**Ícaro **

**I**

¿Era acaso…su culpa?

¿O era de el?

Observo la pared terracota de su apartamento. Era una verdad a voces que sabia, ella y el habían estado pesimamente mal desde hace un tiempo. Pero…¿La culpa era de ella?

No. No era de ella.

Tampoco era de el.

Había hecho todo lo posible en su medida para que emergiera la razón de la cual empezaron una relación. El también había hecho lo posible, aunque a veces se dejaba vencer.

Estaba hecho para dejarse ir. Para no emerger.

No era culpa de nadie. No era la culpa lo que sentía, no. Era el dolor.

—¿Entonces?—su voz ronca la despertó, miro sus ojos dorados y suspiro. Ya no brillaban, no la miraban con amor, ni con cariño. La miraba con aburrimiento.

Dolía, mucho.

—Tu dirás, Inuyasha.

El miro sus manos, grandes y que alguna vez la sostuvieron con cariño. Ahora, estaba segura que sostendrían a alguien mas.

Ella no luchaba, ella se había quedado estancada.

—Kagome…—el la miro con esos ojos dorados—Creo que lo mejor es terminar.

Tan simple y mortal.

Observo el rostro de hombre duro y a la vez suave que le había cautivado, estaba decidido. Estaba seguro.

El celular vibro, lo ilumino, y ella, tan observadora, observo un brillo nuevo y la emoción que alguna vez su ser despertó en el.

Sin mas, y llamando la atención de el, se levanto y camino hacia el balcón. No le dijo adiós. No le dijo que lo odiaba.

Tampoco que lo amaba. Solo cerro la puerta corrediza, y se sentó dándole la espalda en la tumbona que utilizaba para leer. Escucho el rechinar ahogado por el vidrio y el portazo dando cuenta de la salida del que por un año fue su novio.

Inuyasha nunca fue un ser demasiado complicado, siempre era directo, tanto, que rallaba en la imprudencia. Se habían conocido por medio de Sango y Miroku. No había sido nada misterioso, nada extravagante. Siempre pensó que el hombre que escogiera la llamara a la extravagancia de un nuevo dia.

Se froto los ojos, observando la luz del sol cubierta por nubes. No…no podía decir que lo amaba. Tampoco que no lo quería.

Su libro permanecía olvidado, debía leerlo. Le faltaban páginas. Mitología Griega.

El se había cansado de tener problemas que no eran de el. Y, se había ido.

Volvió a observar el sol.

Se sentía como Ícaro, había pensado que las alas, pensando en Inuyasha como ellas, la harían volar alto. Donde el sol la calentara, y su vida no fuera una cárcel llena de estupidez y frialdad.

Nunca pensó que sus alas fueran tan frágiles.

No pensó que se derretirían por su absurdo querer de ir cada vez mas alto.

Por fin lloro.

Porque dolía mucho. Su cuerpo y su alma.

El sol le había quemado hasta sangrar.

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

¿Les he dicho que me gusta el drama?. Si no es así, pues ahora lo saben. Me gusta los personajes complejos y llenos de problemas, así que espero que hayan sentido la desesperación que abrumo a Kagome. Esta Viñeta tiene dos partes, una depresiva y otra no tan depresiva.

Espero que me lean.

Espero que les guste.

Suerte y Abrazos.


	5. Ícaro II

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

**Advertencia:** AU Y ligero OoC

**Ícaro**

**II**

Con café en mano, audífonos puestos y la capucha de su abrigo en la cabeza, entro. No trataría de ser invisible, tampoco de llamar la atención, no haría nada. El tema de auge en la Universidad era que Inuyasha la había dejado y de eso ya había pasado una semana…

Semana que ella no había ido.

Respiro cuando entro, sintiendo murmullos y miradas de todos su compañeros, ignoro los "la ha dejado" y "era obvio, Inuyasha estaba con Tama" y camino directamente a la clase que debía reponer por faltar.

Mitología Griega.

En las puertas de la cafetería, Inuyasha se detuvo cuando la vio, su mirada era de pena, dejo resbalar sus ojos hasta la mujer que tenia de la mano: Kikyou Tama, la nueva novia de Inuyasha Taisho.

—Kago—quedo cortado en el aire, los paso sin prisa.

Inuyasha no era un ser complicado, ella ya sabia. A penas había puesto un pie afuera de su apartamento, no tardaría en buscar a la mujer nueva en la mira.

Entro al salón, lleno de poca gente. Dejo su café, su mochila y su libro, suspiro y se sentó. Varias miradas de soslayo la observaron para después ser ignorada. Por haber perdido las clases de una semana había tenido que reponer trabajos.

Esta era la única que le había tocado presencialmente

El viento movió la puerta, el invierno se acercaba. Pasos resonaron. Una gran figura entro, porte imponente, rostro duro y dolorosamente inexpresivo.

"_Oh mira sus ojos, luceros del norte. Luna amante del sol…"_

Entrecerró los ojos, observando al hombre avanzar por la habitación sin ver a nadie, se deslizo rápidamente entre su fila, observándola. A pesar de haber varios asientos vacíos, se sentó en su fila. Desde hace mucho tiempo no tenia esos arranques "creativos", pensó que los había perdido.

Que era un escritora sin voces. No era nada.

Hasta hoy.

El hombre a pesar de estar concentrado en el libro no perdía ese aire ausente, era hermoso, dolorosamente hermoso. Sorprendida, negó rápidamente. Nunca le había pasado, ni siquiera con Inuyasha.

Inuyasha había sido un viento que había agitado su cabello.

Este hombre era la tormenta que no la dejaba ver mas que lo mas cercano.

Clavo su mirada en el libro.

—Buenos días…

Saludo al profesor, siendo consiente de que su piel se había hinchado y vibrado solo al escuchar un susurro de su compañero.

¿Qué le pasaba?

La clase paso lentamente, entre brisas y el frio. Y grandes relatos de héroes que hicieron que la filosofía occidental se hiciera carne, pero ella…ella no podía dejar de pensar en palabras y versos.

Podía escribir.

Podía escuchar.

Lo escalofriante era que solo eran versos que tenían que ver con el hombre al lado suyo. Al finalizar la clase, para ahorrar tiempo de las vacaciones de invierno el destino que ella a veces odiaba tanto…hizo su aparición.

Estaban juntos para el trabajo.

Tan pronto como acabo la clase se deslizo de su asiento y corrió a la seguridad de su apartamento, donde soltó todo y lloro de alegría.

Tomo el papel y escribió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿Ícaro?

Subió la vista del libro, observando los ojos dorados, serios, observarla. El café estaba solo, solo el y ella.

—Si, estaba volviéndolo a leer…para el ensayo.

Asintiendo, se vio de repente incomodo. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—Pero, siéntate, creo que necesitamos hablar sobre el proyecto…

El profesor les había hecho solo ir una vez, que fue cuando lo conoció. Según las especificaciones de la Universidad, debían a ir a mas clases, pero simplemente les dio un ensayo, paradójicamente era Ícaro su tema.

El se sentó lentamente sin dejar de observarla, también tenia el mismo libro. Se inclino sobre la mesa, tamborileando los largos dedos y huesudos.

—Te escucho—susurro ronco.

Asintió y se estremecio.

—Pensé hacerlo sobre…las aspiraciones perdidas, sueños rotos. Un absurdo de la existencia.

El enarco ambas cejas, sorprendido.

—Vaya…es…¿impresionante?

—¿Qué?—de repente, se sintió airada, extrañamente enojada.

El la observo, y de repente, una pequeña sonrisa emergió. Su rostro se suavizo.

—Me gusta tu idea.

Ambos se enzarzaron en la conversación mas atractiva que hubiera tenido, a veces con Inuyasha se aburría y tenia que irse rápido para que no se le notara, pero…con el no. Pasaron mas de seis horas y habían comido y visto salir y entrar gente.

Y no terminaban.

Finalmente, idearon el ensayo: Alas rotas para el mundo. El proyecto fracasado de la Modernidad.

Se encontró esos días en su apartamento con el, escribiendo y dejando de escribir para solo hablar, o observarse.

Se había dado cuenta que a el le gustaba observarle.

Y ella también se había dado cuenta de que a ella también le gustaba observarlo.

—¿Cómo es posible que tuvieras una relación con Inuyasha?—pregunto burlonamente.

Observo el rostro de Seshomaru.

—¿Sabes?...ahora que lo preguntas, no tengo idea.

Cuando entregaron el ensayo el profesor los miro con una sonrisa, sin saber ambos eran los prodigios de la escritura y de los ensayos, eran estudiantes de literatura que no se conocían. Ambos desaparecidos del ámbito, ambos perdidos sin las letras.

Ella no escuchaba las voces.

El no tenia mundos sobre que escribir.

A penas dio un paso fuera del salón, sintió la nieve caer y respiro.

No quería que el se fuera.

Quizás si lo invitaba a algo, le daría tiempo…tiempo…

—¿Quieres un café?

Seshomaru sin mirarla le había preguntado.

Ella asintió, sintiendo intensamente feliz.

"_Tus ojos, fríamente dorados, fue la cosa mas cálida que ese invierno pudo tocarme, y que yo pude sentir."_

Ella no tenia que ser Ícaro. No tenia que tener sus alas rotas.

No. Ella ahora tenia sus alas, pero prefería estar en la tierra. Observando el sol.

Estaba segura que Seshomaru era el hombre de su vida. Era su voz principal y el hacedor de la escritora. Y ella…el de el.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Inuyasha no sabia si sentirse mal o enojado. Había terminado su relación con Kikyou, había durado lo que dura el invierno.

Ella lo había dejado.

El…se sentía de todas las formas posibles.

—¡Animo, Amigo!—sonrió decaído ante la insinuaciones de Miroku.

Ignoro las miradas que le enviaban algunas de sus compañeras en la esquina de la Cafetería. De repente, todo quedo en silencio. Observo a su alrededor, confundido. Sus compañeras observaban mas allá, susurrantes y maliciosas.

Siguió un camino de universitarios hasta que vio el hombre, alto y arrogante no observar a nadie.

Lo conocía, si alguien tenia mas popularidad que el en la Universidad era Seshomaru, sin siquiera intentarlo, la mayoría de sus compañeras y ex–novias andaban prendadas de el. Era frustrante.

De pronto, unos cabellos ébano se agitaron, una sonrisa grande y luminosa, unas mejillas sonrojadas por el frio de la tarde. Kagome.

Quiso levantarse e ir hablarle, quería que le sonriera. Que escribiera y le sostuviera la mano. Que le ayudara a olvidar la desazón que lo quemaba.

Se sentía perdido.

Cuando hizo el intento de levantarse, quedo tieso. Seshomaru se había vuelto, con el rostro extrañamente suave y ella corriendo a su lado le besaba la mejilla, con mas cariño que el que hubiera querido.

¿Cómo es que…?

Los ojos chocolates de ella se clavaron en los de el, extrañamente poderosos. Susurro algo y la cara de Seshomaru se endureció para mirarlo. Sin hacer mucho ruido y con la armonio que la caracterizaba, se acerco deslizándose entre las mesas hacia el.

—Me entere, Inuyasha. Lo siento—era la primera vez que le hablaba desde que habían terminado.

—Si—susurro perdido. Miro mas allá y Seshomaru los ignoraba, tenso—¿Cómo es que tu y Seshomaru se conocen?

Ella sonrió.

—Es mi novio—entrecerró los ojos, sintiéndose enojado—Aunque debo agradecerte, en la semana que no vine…sino hubiera sido por eso no lo hubiera conocido.

Nunca pensó que por culpa de el…

Su sonrisa era extraordinariamente calida.

—¡Kagome!—Inuyasha la observo despedirse sin mostrar mas que cariño por el, hubiera querido ver otra…señal.

Seshomaru la esperaba, impaciente con dos cafés en la mano. Seshomaru no esperaba a nadie, no veía a nadie. Siquiera hablaba con alguien.

Y de repente, Kagome Higurashi había logrado colocar la atención de Seshomaru en ella.

Su…

No, ya no era suya.

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

Y esto fue todo, Ícaro II. Que les guste, les encante. Por favor, comentarios y favoritos, que son mi alimento. Suerte y Abrazos.


	6. Chance

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

**Advertencia:** AU Y ligero OoC

**Chance**

**Epístolas**

_**Querido mío:**_

_Lo mas probable es que estés confundido. Han pasado mas de dos meses sin saber de mi, y estoy segura de que me has buscado. Por eso te escribo esta carta, que en papel higiénico y con un lápiz viejo que intercambie con el libro que me regalaste, te dejo. Deberás saber que siento alegría, ya que pocos de los míos han podido escribir palabras a su seres queridos, no han podido siquiera ver la luz del sol._

_Yo en cambio, he podido._

_Te confieso que llore, mucho, cuando entregue ese libro, pero creo que pasara de mano en mano hasta encuentre la libertad. Pero no veo el hecho de escribirte sobre cosas tristes, así que mejor te contare sobre el mundo en que vivimos._

_El sol ha despuntado y me he dado cuenta de que cada día es una bendición, porque es una oportunidad. ¿Sabes?. El mundo esta lleno de oportunidades, personas que nacen con ellas y otras que no._

_Tu, Seshomaru, has sido bendecido con oportunidades grandiosas, así que siéntete feliz por ello. Tu naciste en una familia alemana, llena de cariño y protección, eso, querido mío, fue la gran oportunidad que te va a hacer vivir. Esa oportunidad que te ha dado la misma sociedad fue la que quito las mías, y no sientas ira contra el mundo, porque…las oportunidades son así._

_Algunas se van y jamás regresan, son ínfimas. Otras son numerosas, tanto que no nos damos cuenta: el hecho de respirar, comer, reír, enamorarse…eso ya es una oportunidad._

_Yo no tuve esa oportunidad, Seshomaru. Nunca te lo dije, no quise decírtelo cuando de pronto empezaron rumores sobre nosotros, pero yo, nacida en Polonia e hija de Elizabeth y Antón… era judía. Mi nombre, Kagome, significa estrella. Una lengua extraña, lo se. Pero llena de significados._

_De pequeña no entendía, mi madre me decía que había soñado con ella y que yo trascendería el tiempo como una estrella…hasta ahora fue que entendí. Ahora entiendo que esa es otra de mis oportunidades._

_El mundo de ahora, fue para eso, para que las personas con oportunidades crecieran y las que no, se quedaran. Es cruel, es verdadera, es inverosímil…pero es real. Ahora que me doy cuenta que estoy llorando debes perdonarme, estoy manchando el único papel o lo mas cercano a el para despedirme. Odio la guerra…creeme, la odio._

_Oportunidades que el mundo hizo que yo tuviera que correr y huir y no saber de mi familia, oportunidades que otros utilizaron para que el mundo fuera cruel solo por el hecho de tener la estrella de David en su sangre. Pero no me arrepiento, no…jamás. _

_Aun recuerdo ese invierno que llegaste, elegante y sofisticado, a penas me miraste y murmuraste que querías unas flores amarillas. En esa época fui feliz y triste, hacia un mes que no veía a mi familia y rumores de asesinatos se esparcían como pólvora, por otro lado, había conseguido un trabajo en una floristería, un trabajo hermoso._

_Ahí, querido, desde ese momento supe que era tuya, en alma. En ese momento entendí mi nombre, trascendía para buscarte. Era la estrella que buscaba y buscaba en el cielo. Ahora agradezco a mi madre, a mi familia…me permitieron llegar ahí. A ti._

_Una oportunidad entre mil._

_El sol acaba de despuntar, amor mío. Y creo que se me acaban las oportunidades. Con felicidad, esta será la ultima. Seshomaru…te amo. Con todo mi ser y mi alma, jamás serás olvidado. Por alguna razón creo que estaremos ligados, hasta el mañana. Sera un adiós, y un hasta luego._

_Sigo llorando, porque después de todo tengo miedo, tanto miedo. Tengo miedo de niños que vienen conmigo, solos, de jóvenes asustados, de hombre viejos resignados. Todos sin la mas mínima oportunidad, o quizás con la oportunidad de salir de la infame guerra…quien sabe._

_Me despido, amor mío. Agradezco la gran oportunidad de mi vida: el haberte conocido, haberme enamorado de ti. Haber conocido al hombre que llenaría mi vida. _

_Llora y después sonríe. Que estaré contigo, en cada oportunidad que te de el mundo y que tu tomes, estaré ahí cuando por fin tengas familia con una mujer hermosa y tengas hermosos retoños. Esas cosas serán oportunidades que deberás observar bien para que no se te escapen, deberás disfrutar de cada una._

_No por mi._

_Quiero que llores, quiero que te levantes y que mires el sol, que sonrías…porque vives. No sientas odio, no es culpa de nadie. No es culpa de los alemanes, tampoco de los judíos._

_Te amo._

_Deberé terminar rápido, ya que un amigo que conseguí aquí me hará el favor dirigir esto lo mas rápido con un cargamento hacia Berlín. Se que me buscaras…pero no quiero que lo hagas, porque seré honesta. Ya no estaré._

_Me aferrare a la mano de un pequeño niño, y cerrare los ojos. Y me dejare ir. Es inevitable, porque se que voy para una cámara de gas, y se que moriré. Así que, amor mío, seré valiente._

_No me arrepiento de nada, aquí en Auschwitz he conocido gente extraordinaria. Allá en Polonia conocí a mi familia, y allá en Berlín conocí a mi amor. Ser judía no me hace menos indigna, me hizo tener mas de una grandiosa oportunidad._

_Vive una vida plena, sonríe y llora. Seshomaru, eres hermoso, no lo olvides. Te susurro ahora que te amo, y suenan las trompetas y los gritos y yo no puedo dejar de sonreír, porque te recuerdo._

_Porque te conocí._

_Un adiós que es un hasta luego._

_**Kagome Higurashi.**_

Era judía

Era judía, y había planeado casarse con ella.

Era judía y se había ido, por gente que había nacido con el.

Era judía y la amaba.

Era judía y…

La carta se arrugo en su mano, sentía el cuerpo pesado…su cara estaba mojada, no se había dado cuenta de que lloraba. No se había dado cuenta de los gemidos que salían incontrolables de su garganta. No se había dado cuenta del temblor de su cuerpo.

No había dado cuenta de nada.

Ella no estaba. No tenia siquiera un cuerpo al que llorar.

—Señor—murmuro su sirviente, un hombre bajo y de tez pálida—Mande a dos personas a Auschwitz…

Era idiota tener esperanza.

—Ella…ella apareció en los registros de….judios en…—el hombre trago pesadamente—Lo lamento.

Seshomaru simplemente no miro nada mas que la carta. La única mujer que quiso ahora estaba muerta. Y deseo por primera vez haber sido judío, por lo menos, para estar con ella…para acompañarla.

Se sentía estúpido. Ella hablaba de oportunidades y el ahora odiaba una de las oportunidades que le permitirían vivir.

Arrugo la carta y dejo caer un pequeño negativo.

Ellos dos, abrazados y viendo a la pequeña cámara.

La volteo y sonrió.

"Feo e idiota, insensible. Pero lo amo. Ve esta gran oportunidad. ¿Acaso no es hermosa?"

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

Y con esto, creo que acabo de deshidratarme de llorar. Bueno, sufrí mucho al hacer este pequeño relato-epistola. Uno de los hechos mas crueles de la humanidad, que históricamente marcaron a muchos y con Auschwitz un lugar terrible para la humanidad. Para los que no saben es el mayor campo de concentración nazi en la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Suerte y Abrazos.


	7. Serendipia

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

**Advertencia**: AU

**Serendipia**

Debía recordarse a si misma que hacia ahí para no escapar.

Sango a la hora de ser tenaz e impertinente era realmente buena, sobre todo a la hora de encontrarle a ella posibles novios. Su ultima herramienta había sido de esas paginas para citas a ciegas, cosa que no era de su máximo agrado. No estaba desesperada.

Se sentía cómoda en su soledad y con un gato, no es que odiara a los hombres. Pero a la hora de conocer a uno siempre encontraba algo malo, a veces eran demasiado machistas, otras veces demasiado inmaduros y hasta se había encontrado con uno que le miraba mas los pechos que su cara.

Entro lentamente en el café, observando lo lleno y ruidoso que estaba. Se dirigió lentamente, recorriendo el pequeño local tratando de encontrar su dichosa "cita". La señora que atendía alguna mesa le sonrió, Kaede sabia que siempre llegaba ahí a comer algo.

Un trueno resonó y observo la hora, quince minutos desde la hora señalada.

Lentamente, la lluvia empezó a caer y las personas corrían escapando, tratando de taparse con lo que tuvieran a mano. El café se lleno de calor y el rumor de susurros. Prontamente no había mas mesas.

Estaba muy lleno.

Kaede le trajo un platico lleno de pastelitos y un café con leche. Sonriendo torpemente, lo recibió, comió un poco y volvió a ver el reloj, faltaban cinco minutos para una hora.

Suspiro, frustrada.

El celular se ilumino y el nombre de su amiga apareció.

—¿QUE PASO?—frunciendo el ceño por el poder del grito, rolo los ojos.

—No llego. Paso una hora y no ha llegado.

El silencio se escucho y la respiración pesada de Sango resonó.

—Debió haber pasado algo.

—O simplemente no quiso venir—suspiro, tomando su café—Esperare haber si aparece, y aprovechare para escampar, pero si no llega…

—Lo…lo lamento Kagome.

Sonriendo un poco, le colgó. No estaba enojada, se sentía cansada de este tipo de cosas. La campana sonó y subió la mirada. Un hombre en jeans y una camisa de cuadros con un abrigo largo y goteando había entrado.

La capucha le tapaba el rostro.

Kaede le trajo otro café, sonriendo y tapando la vista del sujeto que se estremecía en la esquina. Pasaron quince minutos y la lluvia no cesaba. Su cita no iba a llegar.

Observando de nuevo el café donde se fijo en la esquina, el extraño estaba inquieto e incomodo. No habían mesas disponibles, y el café rezumaba en personas. Observo su mesa vacía, y la silla de adelante sin persona alguna.

El abrigo del extraño estaba empapado aun, y desde donde estaba escuchaba los tenis que chasqueaban de agua. La puerta se abrió otra vez dejando una pareja salir, y el viento entro en ráfagas, estremeciendo al hombre.

—Creo que tiene frio ¿eh?

Kaede estaba sonriendo. Suspiro, sabia que la abuela tenia la misma idea de ella.

—Dile que venga.

La abuela le encarno la ceja y camino hasta el desconocido. La capucha cayo, y ella se quedo sin respiración. Vaya…era estremecedor.

Observo el intercambio del hombre y Kaede, fruncía el ceño y asentía. Cuando la volteo a ver, sus mejillas ardieron. El desconocido la observo con una ceja arqueada y se rostro lleno de confusión.

Sin embargo se acerco a ella a paso lento no sin antes agradecer a Kaede. Se detuvo un buen tiempo detallando el rostro bastante hermoso y digno de escultura, hasta que el carraspeo la hizo despertar.

—Lo siento—susurre, sintiendo las mejillas arder. El hombre enarco la ceja, se quito el empapado abrigo y se sentó.

—Llevas un buen tiempo aquí—comento el hombre como si nada.

—Eh …si…tenia una cita con alguien pero no vino…

El hombre entrecerró sus ojos a ella y asintió. Kaede llego en ese momento y trajo un café oscuro y espumoso. Después dejo unas galletas y le guiño el ojo.

—¿Qué esperas entonces?

Ella se sonrojo aun mas por el escrutinio de su mirada.

—Que escampe.

El hombre sonrió.

—Eso creo que durara un buen tiempo—comento—Por cierto mi nombre es Seshomaru.

Sonriendo.

—Mi nombre es Kagome.

Cuando acabo la tormenta, se sentía tan cómoda con el hombre que tenia al frente que seriamente medito el querer verlo otra vez. Su cita no había llegado jamás, pero un perfecto desconocido había sido la mejor "no cita" que había tenido.

—¿Vives lejos?

Parpadeando, se recordó que estaban a fueras del café.

—No mucho la verdad. A cinco cuadras…

Seshomaru asintió.

Era un hombre peculiar así como simple, su forma de actuar era bastante fría pero sus ojos eran como soles, cálidos.

Nunca había agradecido que la dejaran plantada.

—…si quieres puedes acompañarme. Creo que aun estas muy mojado.

Seshomaru la observo sin demostrar nada, sin embargo, sus ojos brillaron.

—Claro.

* * *

_Amaterasu97_


	8. Far Away

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

**Advertencia**: AU

**Far Away**

Sabia que era frio, pero no sabia que era tan frio. La estación de trenes se había llenado de un vaho frio y helado, a pesar de tener una gruesa chaqueta para acampar aun así sentía el helado ambiente.

"_El Transiberiano esta a punto de partir"_

Las pocas personas empezaron a caminar hacia el viejo tren que botaba humo. Sentada en su maleta volvió a ver el boleto para irse lejos, un viaje para ella sola y nadie mas.

Había cometido el error de anteponer sus sueños ante alguien mas.

Levanto el celular por ultima vez, llamando a Miroku.

—¿Dónde estas?—fue lo primero que le dijo a descolgar, su tono de voz estaba tranquilo pero visiblemente preocupado. También escuchaba la culpa que desprendía.

—Moscú.

Al otro lado de la línea su amigo tomo una gran respiración.

—¿Qué haces tan lejos?—pregunto, escucho el murmuro de una voz a lo lejos—Supongo que es para…

—No es para huir—corto secamente. La respiración de Miroku era rápida, estaba preocupado, demasiado. Automáticamente, ablando su tono—Lo lamento…solo quería viajar, sabes que esto lo quería hacer desde hace mucho y es perfecto para mi reportaje.

El sonido de la bocina del tren resonó.

—Estas por partir en tren…

—Si…¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?

El silencio se instalo y la profunda respiración de Miroku la hizo sonreír.

—Si—silencio—Lo lamento…creeme, si yo hubiera sabido que eso…

—No hay problema.

Y era casi natural que sintiera culpa, después de todo el había sabido de los enredos amorosos que Inuyasha había tenido con su prima, sin embargo, Miroku le había dicho que Inuyasha la había dejado, que el le había asegurado que había sido un "desliz".

Calló.

Y ella tuvo la desastrosa oportunidad de enterarse por primera mano, encontrándolos enredados en su propia cama.

—¿Quieres que les avise?

—No, lo hare yo.

—¿Estas segura?

Sonriendo, dejo el boleto en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

—¿No confías en mis habilidades?

—Por algo no te estoy rogando que te devuelvas, Higurashi—la risa de Miroku fue tan tranquilizadora como un chocolate caliente en una tormenta de nieve—Cuidate.

—Lo se—sonrió una vez mas—Les enviare postales, y muchos abrazos. Dales besos a Sango y dile que no este mas enojada contigo, que si yo no lo estoy…

—La entiendo, te herí, eres como su hermana. Le mentí a ella y a ti.

El tono de voz era sombrío.

—Miroku, no te culpo. Me sentí traicionada, claro…pero creo que no lo hiciste porque desearas algún mal para mi, además, Inuyasha también es tu amigo.

—Y ahora deseo nunca haberlo conocido.

La conversación se extendió un poco mas, Miroku estaba preocupado pero no para llamar a las autoridades o a sus padres, era tan visceral que a veces se olvidaba de que tenia cosas en la cuales pensar antes de embarcarse en algo. Así era ella.

Hasta Inuyasha.

Pensó en el matrimonio y estuvo comprometida.

Colgó y automáticamente busco en sus contactos el numero de Inuyasha, la foto de ambos la golpe como un saco de box. Su sonrisas dolían, Inuyasha la estaba engañando para esa Navidad donde le propuso matrimonio.

Pulso el botón y espero.

—¿Hola?

—Inuyasha—la respiración al otro lado se volvió de golpe irregular.

—Kagome. ¿Dónde demonios estas?—la voz fuerte y viril la hizo fruncir el ceño—He estado preocupado…

—Ahorrate la mierda, Inuyasha. Te vi acostándote con mi querida prima. Ese día fue algo curioso. Ese día, por alguna razón, el trafico estaba rápido. Ese día tenia en la cafetería de dos calles la cita que te había contado con el reportero, curiosamente, esa cita duraba dos horas y tu tranquilo me dijiste "te espero".

Tan rápido como un disparo.

La respiración al otro lado se volvió errática y escucho al fondo una voz femenina preocupada. Su prima.

—Ese día tan curioso, André me dijo que no podía ir, así que cancelo y yo, tranquilamente salí. ¿Sabes que es obtener un taxi en una avenida con los pasteles que compre?. Todo un milagro—su voz inexpresiva hasta le fue tan extraña hasta para ella misma—Y ese día el milagro ocurrió. Siempre se me olvidan las llaves, esas donde tengo la copia del apartamento. Ese día las tenia en el bolso, y abrió silenciosamente para mi sorpresa. Sorpresa que me lleve yo, estabas con mi dulce prima, ambos en la cama. Salí silenciosamente…no iba a decirte nada Inuyasha. Yo no iba a luchar por mierda….¿A que parece un cuento, una comedia trágica?

—…¿dónde estas?...yo…—se quedo callado—Perdoname, pero es que…

—Si, Inuyasha. Mi prima es sexy, divertida, es agresiva y toda una diva. Y me importa un carajo. Fui con Miroku, me conto, llevas mas de un año con ella. El perdón no vale nada, aquí no vale nada.

—Yo no quería hacerte daño.

Se rio.

—Hubieras pensado eso hace un año, donde pudiste no haberte acostado con ella. Y pues…no lo hiciste. Ya llore, ya sufrí y me fui.

—¿Dónde estas?—la desesperación fue palpable—¿Estas donde Sango, puedo ir y…

Entrecerró los ojos, viendo como el ultimo pasajero del tren se subía.

—Crees que me conoces, crees que te perdonare. Crees que me fui a llorar lo mas cerca y sentarme a esperar, a perdonarte. Aquí es donde me doy cuenta que me engañaste consciente de el daño que me hacías, pero pensando que la "buena Kagome" te perdonaría.

El silencia la golpeo una vez mas. El había esperado eso.

—…Lastima que esa Kagome nunca existió para nadie mas para ti. Y ahora no es mas para ti. Nunca escuchaste Inuyasha, que yo, no era precisamente una persona que perdona—el pitido del tren le aviso que era hora de terminar—Ahora sabrás de lo que soy capaz: tienes 24 horas para salir de mi apartamento, Miroku se ha encargado de liquidar la propiedad, así que te quiero fuera y la quiero fuera a ella. Se que estas con ella.

—¿Qué estas diciendo?...Kagome, vamos, hablaremos…lo arreglaremos….se que no eres capaz de hacer esto.

Kagome sonrió.

—Te lo advierto: 24 horas. Y para tu información no estoy donde Sango, estoy en Moscú.

—¿Qué demonios haces allá?—Inuyasha era irascible cuando las cosas no le salían como quería, le daba risa como trataba de tranquilizarte—¿Cómo es que me quitaras el apartamento?

—No es tuyo, no mas. Te lo dije Inuyasha, cuando te conocí y dijiste que era la reencarnación de una santa…¿yo que te dije?

—Los santos tienen limites—musito el hombre, al fondo la voz preocupada de ella volvió a resonar.

—Te regale el apartamento como prueba de nuestra relación, para que tuviéramos donde llegar ambos. Un hogar. Ahora que he cortado contigo, el apartamento se va conmigo. Repito, tienes 24 horas, Miroku se hará cargo de todo, el dinero del anillo se te dará devuelto.

—No me iré de aquí, te esperare.

—No me esperes porque yo nunca llegare a ti. Si no sales de ahí, Inuyasha, Miroku te sacara con policía, a ti y a ella—se levanto, sujetando su maleta—La cagaste, Inuyasha. Lujuria te gano por encima de estabilidad. Lujuria por encima de amor. Fue un placer, en mi ignorancia, te ame. Pero la verdad es cruda, y te cae…así que…adiós.

—Kagome, no te vayas así….yo….

—Tu nada, Inuyasha—suspiro—Adiós.

Colgó y rápidamente abrió el celular, borro sin que le temblara la mano los archivos que había tenido con Inuyasha, le saco la tarjeta de llamada, anteriormente ya tenia anotado los números y direcciones de la gente que quería en su agenda. Doblo la pequeña lamina y la boto.

Se acerco a una tienda abarrotes, mientras al fondo el ultimo aviso de abordar el tren sonó. Tomo un pequeño reproductor de música que podía metérsele la tarjeta de memoria. Comida, y una bebida. Muchos dulces.

Cuando pago, vacilo un momento, pero enseguida le entrego los billetes enredados en el celular.

—Señorita—exclamo el pequeño y regordete vendedor, tenia un bigote desprolijo pero un rostro paternal—Creo que se le quedo…esto—exclamo en un apurado ingles.

Se volvió sonriendo.

—Señor, se lo regalo. Creame, a mi no me sirve para nada.

Y se subió al tren.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entro silenciosamente con su maleta, los pequeños cubículos olían mucho a viaje y a cuero, pequeñas pinturas y fotos del tren colgaban de los tapices terracota. Lentamente observo a su izquierda a una familia que hablaba rápidamente en ruso y en voz baja.

A unas filas mas arriba un gorro de la chaqueta se observaba y mas atrás un viejo sin mirar a nadie se hallaba en su cubículo. Estaba mas o menos vacío, no estaban en épocas turísticas y la gente no venia mucho a tomar un tren en medio de la nada.

Se instalo en el gran cubículo, la silla de cuero tenia pliegues que se podían convertir en una litera, olía agradablemente y era bastante cálido. Dejo su maleta en el suelo, debajo de la silla. Se sentó, se puso sus audífonos y sonrió con libreta en mano.

Lentamente, después de una media hora el tren partió a ritmo constante, dejaron la ciudad para convertir el paisaje en grandes arboles y explanadas de verde. El tren se deslizaba con facilidad y el olor de humedad y de arboles se colaba.

La familia estaba sentada alrededor de un pan con queso, y ella tuvo hambre al instante. Saco una pequeña bolsa de papas, sus dulces y se los comió alegremente. Una pequeña niña se asomo entre los asientos, tenia grandes ojos azules y el cabello blanco, veía los dulces con un anhelo que la hizo reír.

La noche cayo y ella supo que era momento, la litera ya estaba lista y ella se había puesto en el baño un pantalón cómodo. La niña seguía asomándose viéndola, así que rápidamente dejo la bolsita de dulces que sobraba en la silla de la niña con una sonrisa, los ojos de la chica brillaron con alegría y su madre sorprendida, le agradeció rápidamente.

Durmió tranquilamente.

Cuando despertó, se alisto otra vez y dejo la cama arreglada. Se dirigió lentamente hacia el comedor del tren, muchos pasajeros estaban sentados y observando el paisaje. Se sentó en la silla observando la nieve caer y al fondo una silueta de una ciudad.

—¿Dónde estaremos?

—Estamos cerca de Ekaterimburgo—una voz de un hombre la hizo fruncir el ceño, atrás de su silla estaba la otra mesa. Tenia un abrigo parecido al suyo, era el pasajero que estaba unos puestos mas adelante.

—Gracias—el hombre asintió y volvió al café que estaba tomando.

Nerviosa, también volvió a concentrarse en los patrones de la mesa. A penas había visto los ojos del hombre sin saber su color y la silueta del rostro, pero su voz era…bastante hermosa, indescriptible….

—Señorita—una mujer de cabello tan rubio que parecía blanco le sonrió pero miraba de reojo a la mesa de atrás.

—Gracias—murmuro, tomando el café.

Prontamente pasaron por la pintoresca ciudad, había leído sobre la ciudad, quedaba en los Montes Urales. Prontamente pasaron la población y se detuvieron en la estación, la familia se bajo rápidamente y agradeciéndole por los dulces con la mano desaparecieron en la pequeña multitud.

Algunos pasajeros bajaron a comprar abarrotes, observo el bolso y aun quedaban dulces así que decidió quedarse. Volvió a observar el paisaje aburrida hasta que observo una pareja despedirse, la mujer lloraba con tal desesperación que la hizo fruncir el ceño, hasta que el hombre tratando de calmarla le besaba las lagrimas y los ojos.

El sonido pesado de una maleta a su lado la hizo salir de su ensoñación, la silla donde la familia había estado ahora estaba ocupada con el hombre, que la miraba inexpresable y serio.

Ella le encarno una ceja y el sonrió, levemente.

Sin esperar que el empezara a hablar saco una libreta que había comprado antes de llegar a la estación, saco su bolígrafo y empezó a relatar su viaje. Poco antes de conocer a Inuyasha, ella había sido una "mochilera" consumada y reconocida, había ido por paisajes insólitos y había encontrado su forma de subsistir de lo que amaba, escribía reseñas y columnas para National Geographic, y Discovery . Después de terminar su carrera como periodista empezó a escribir columnas para el New York Post, periódicos de Japón y revistas como el Times.

Todo eso sin dejar hacer lo que amaba.

El cliqueo de una cámara la sorprendió en medio de la nota que estaba escribiendo, el hombre de al lado sostenía una cámara profesional hacia ella y la observaba de igual manera.

Ella volvió a enarcar la ceja y suspiro.

Ignoro el hecho que había acabado de tomarle una foto a su rostro y que seguramente era un acosador, sin embargo, esperaba que su falta de reacción dejara que el tipo tuviera su atención puesta en ella.

El tren volvió a su recorrido y ella volvió a la escritura, en el resto del viaje, el hombre perdió interés en ella y volvió la vista a la ventana, observando. Pasaron unos cuantos ríos y pequeñas granjas hicieron su aparición.

Era un perfecto paisaje de soledad.

—¿Eres reportera?

Parpadeo un poco, sorprendida de que el hombre en el puesto a su lado hablara. Durante toda la tarde la había ignorado férreamente, sin dejar de mirar la ventana en ningún momento. Para el anochecer ella ya había olvidado su misterioso acosador.

—¿Por qué preguntas?

—Estas escribiendo, eres joven y además la pequeña cámara que llevas me indica eso. A menos que sea por otra cosa que estés en medio de la nada, atravesando Rusia en un tren…

—Estas en lo cierto y estas equivocado—comento—Si, soy reportera pero no es por lo único que estoy acá.

El hombre asintió y volteo a mirarla, ya no tenia la capucha y la poca luz que alumbraba en su cabeza ayudaba a que sus ojos se vieran oscuros y realmente hermosos, parecían oro viejo.

Eran similarmente a los de Inuyasha pero abismalmente diferentes.

Estos eran…tan hermosos.

—Parece que te impacte—la arrogancia de su voz la hizo despertar, frunció el ceño y los labios, malhumorada.

—Eres demasiado feo—sabia que era muy infantil que comentara eso.

Los dientes brillaron desde donde estaba y la sonrisa socarrona la hizo enfurecer mas.

El la volvió a ignorar.

Al despertar habían pasado Irkustk y estaban cercar de Ulan Ude, donde tenían que bajarse para hacer traspaso al transmongoliano. Su plan era llegar a Pekín en una semana, después de todo esperaba hacer una parada en la ciudad.

El hombre bajo rápidamente cuando llegaron a la ciudad, respiro un poco y se fue a caminar, ya había guardado anteriormente su maleta. Recorrió la estación y se tomo un jugo y compro pilas para su reproductor, y se sentó a observar gente y a tomar fotos.

—Vienes de sentarte y te quieres sentar.

Volteo a ver y el hombre estaba a su lado con intenciones de sentarse a su lado en la banca, viéndolo a la luz del día era bastante atractivo y atraía varias miradas a su alrededor, sobre todo femeninas. Tenia el cabello hermosamente plateado y su rostro era cincelado, por sus ojos rasgados intuyo que también era japonés.

—¿Te han dicho que no eres agradable?—el hombre serio y su rostro era duro—Kagome Higurashi.

El observo su mano un momento, se sentó y suavemente la tomo.

—Seshomaru Taisho—sus ojos eran como dos soles y era sorprendentemente suave a pesar de que parecía un hombre tosco y duro. Tenia una pequeña barba de días y era bastante pálido.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

El enarco la ceja, y medio asintió al tren.

—Soy fotógrafo—ella asintió y supo que por la tranquilidad con la que miraba un punto ciego en el paisaje no quiso seguir hablando, abrió un pequeño libro que había encontrado en el aeropuerto de Japón el día que se había ido.

"_Cartas de Auchswitz"_

Había tenido una compulsión extraña al verlo y lo había tomado.

Empezó a leerlo, cartas de generales a sus esposas pasaron por sus ojos, de gente sobreviviente, acompañadas de datos históricos. Hasta que una la hizo detenerse, una en especial, una de una amante a su amado.

Leyó rápidamente el dato histórico, la carta se había encontrado en una casa abandonada, y la parte donde había estado firmada había sido arrancada. Curiosamente, la carta estaba quemada por mano humana donde nombraba al que estaba dirigida, los datos decían que era un antiguo ciudadano de clase alta Alemania en la época, pero que había desaparecido y los registros sobre el hombre habían sido quemados.

Leyéndola, se le apretó el corazón…

—¿Estas bien?

El la observaba algo preocupado.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Estas llorando.

Sorprendida, toco sus mejillas y estaban húmedas.

—Perdón—murmuro, limpiándose con la chaqueta. Bruscamente, un pañuelo apareció en su visión.

Lo tomo y sonrió.

Era un buen hombre.

Cuando se le paso el malestar y entraron inevitablemente juntos al tren, los vagones estaban llenos de gente que estaba reunida, y el único asiento que tenían lo tuvieron que usar juntos.

En silencio, ella escribió y el se dispuso a tomar fotos de algunos pasajeros sin que se dieran cuenta y de los paisajes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿Por qué estas aquí?

Ella parpadeo un poco, había cerrado los ojos por que estaban cansados de tanto leer.

—Por el reportaje.

—¿Y cual es la otra razón?

—¿Porqué te contaría eso?

El se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de ver ella ventana.

Ella sonrió.

—Tienes un punto por eso.

De pronto se vio contándole todo y el fue lo que esperaba, un buen oidor. Se vio apoyándola en silencio, a veces mirándola y sonriendo por algunas anécdotas alegres, frunciendo el ceño por algunas dolorosas…pero sin decir nada.

—…así que lo eche de mi apartamento y termine aquí, Rusia.

—Es un cabron el tipo—finalmente dijo el—Y tu no eres muy buena.

—Yo nunca dije que era buena. Y si, Inuyasha es un cabron.

Durmió como una marmota, ya que el cambio de huso horario era violento y curioso pero tenia su cuerpo cansado y agotado.

En dos días habían pasado hacia Ulan Bator con camino hacia Pekín, los pequeños pueblos de Mongolia eran chiquitos y pintorescos, bajaron unas cuantas veces a comer, y había logrado que Seshomaru le contara que trabajaba también en Discovery y National Geographic, era un fotógrafo paisajista y había trabajado anteriormente con gente importante pero que sin embargo no le había gustado.

Se sentía tan cómoda con el y además era parecido en algunos aspectos en ella, trabajaba viajando y había ido a muchos lugares, ambos habían intercambiado cuentos sobre lugares extraordinarios.

—¿Por qué estas aquí?

El la observo, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Ya te dije—murmuro, aburrido.

—Una de las razones, te falta la segunda. La mas importante.

El se quedo mirándola por entre los lentes que utilizaba cuando leía, dejo el pequeño libro al lado y se quito los lentes.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque soy una desconocida. Tu me dijiste eso.

—Creo que ya no somos tan desconocidos, Kagome—la forma en que dijo su nombre la hizo estremecer.

—Si, pero de alguna u otra manera hay cosas que no conocemos sobre nosotros, tu y yo no hablamos de nuestra vida afuera. Somos desconocidos.

El se quedo en silencio.

—Conocí a una mujer en abril….

Lentamente la historia empezó a tomar forma, una mujer que había conocido, y que había amado con locura. Habían viajado, hasta que empezó a enfermar y a decaer. Había quedado perdido, y cuando ella murió, había dejado todo y había empezado a viajar para olvidar y quizás para recordar.

El dolor en los ojos de Seshomaru la hizo respirar pesadamente y por primera vez en ese viaje, lo tomo de la mano y se recostó en su hombro.

Quedaron en silencio, viendo la oscuridad.

El apretó su mano después de unos 15 minutos. El había enlazado su mano con la de ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al otro día siguieron con su usual dinámica, ella lo molestaba y el resoplaba frustrado. La amenazaba y rolaba los ojos.

Ella leyó mil veces la carta en voz alta y el fruncía el ceño cada vez que la veía hablando de ellos, los amantes.

Ese día estaban cerca de Erenhot, para atravesar la frontera de Mongolia hacia China. Se dio cuenta que faltaba poco para que llegar a China, y para separarse de Seshomaru.

Y eso no le gusto nada.

Salieron para comer y asearse, compro pilas y dulces, al parecer Seshomaru le gustaba mucho la música que llevaba y la mayoría de veces le robaba uno de sus audífonos sin decir nada y se los ponía en la oreja.

Le había tomado cariño.

El hombre seguía siendo rudo y tosco, pero ahora era mas suave y le sonreía, se preocupada por ella y a media noche acomodaba su cabeza en hombre para que no le diera frío le ponía su chaqueta ya que las literas estaban todas ocupadas.

A veces sentía que le acariciaba el cabello y el cuello.

Y ella sentía arder su corazón.

Al otro día supo que esa tarde llegarían a Pekín y terminaría su viaje, ella estaba nerviosa de dejarlo y estaba nerviosa de que como demonios haría para no perderle a pista.

Seshomaru era un ser único, era una oportunidad.

Y ella era de la que tomaba las oportunidades y se las ganaba con sudor y sangre.

Cuando llegaron a Pekín bajaron adoloridos de andar sentados y ella creía que había subido peso solo sentada, leyendo, escribiendo su articulo y comiendo.

—¿Qué harás desde aquí?

—Tomare el avión sobre Japón.

Y ella rápidamente se unió a su nuevo viaje. No obstante, esa noche se quedaron en un hotel y ambos como hablaban chino les fue bastante fácil, fue difícil recorrer Pekín, era grande y ruidosa, toda una gran ciudad, a pesar de que ya había estado ahí.

Se tomaron fotos con su cámara a pesar de que Seshomaru no quería.

Comieron y bebieron.

Hablaron.

Rieron.

Y ella supo que el era el hombre de su vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A penas bajo de el avión, sus piernas temblaban. Seshomaru a su lado escribía algo en su celular y estaba tan tranquilo como siempre. No sabia que haría para pedirle el numero, había hablado con Sango y se había disculpado, sin embargo, le llevaba tantas cosas de las estaciones que lo mas posible es que la perdonara.

—¿Qué vas a hacer Kagome?—pregunto el cuando ya habían traspasado la puerta.

Ella abrió la boca hasta que unos gritos la distrajeron.

Sango y Miroku, algo incomodos, agitaros sus manos alegremente. Atrás, Inuyasha con la vista en ella la saludo. Estaba preocupado y su cara se contraía en culpa. A pesar de eso tenia el descaro de estar en frente de ella. Estaba segura que no había dejado a Kikyou. Sin embargo ya no le importaba.

Ella ya no sentía nada.

—Quiero que nos sigamos viendo—fue implacable—Me gustas, no eres buenas persona, no eres mala persona. Solo eres Seshomaru, y me gustas. Y no solo me gustas, me enamore de ti.

El la observo inexpresivo.

—Tu ex novio esta aquí.

—Si, pero no siento nada por el.

El se quedo en silencio. Echo una mirada en ellos y suspiro, tomo su maleta en la mano y por alguna increíble razón, tomo su mano y la entrelazo.

—Creo que no cabremos en un taxi.

—Creo que no.

Ambos caminaron hacia sus amigos, Inuyasha había desaparecido. Ella abrazo a Sango y a Miroku.

Nunca soltó la mano de Seshomaru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—¿Por qué me tomaste la foto?—murmuro en su oído, mientras iban en el taxi.

Seshomaru se mordió la lengua, enojado.

—Porque quería hacer una buena toma de alguien con la estación.

Ella le envió una mirada de: "¿Enserio, no te creo?"

—¿Es que acaso quieres que te diga algo, para tu narcisista alma?

Ella sonrió.

El frunció el ceño y rolo los ojos.

—Me pareces hermosa—murmuro en lo bajo y ella soltó esa risita que lo volvía loco.

Había amado a Lena, pero a Kagome…a Kagome la adoraba y a la vez la odiaba, era taaaan niña y caprichosa a veces. Pero hermosa y muy extraña, terca y orgullosa.

Su tipo de mujer.

—Ya sabia yo que te encantaba.

—Si, ya.

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

Bueno esta fue Far Away, uno de mis sueños es viajar en el Transiberiano. Así que algún día lo lograre. Esto fue un placer.


	9. Of Live and Living

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

**Advertencia:** AU Y ligero OoC

**Of Live and Living**

**I**

Cuando la conoció recordaba muy bien uno de los avisos que estaban ese día puestos en las pantallas del metro. Un aviso sobre bloqueador solar en épocas de invierno, nieve y lluvias. Irónico. Curiosamente, era de las épocas del año donde menos le fastidiaba salir, quizás porque todo el mundo estaba preocupado en no mojarse, que fijarse en él.

Era demasiado meticuloso y asocial. Y no se sentía mal en absoluto.

Ese día, especialmente frio, la gente inconscientemente se amontonaba para contraer el calor corporal de la masa que esperaba el tren. Él se fijaba muy superficialmente en gente, pero ese día, precisamente, había una figura alejada, como el de la gente.

Era pequeña y con la capucha de una chaqueta tapándole toda la cabeza y rostro, parecía demasiada concentrada en el celular.

Volviendo su vista hacia un punto vacío de la estación, espero el tren que lo llevaría directo a casa, donde su madrastra con su padre lo esperaba. La lluvia empezó en ese momento a caer con más fuerza, mezclándose a la vez con pequeños fragmentos de hielo que sorpresivamente volvió el día más frio.

El tren llego, lleno, pero la gente sin importar, se metió como pudo, dándole una sensación casi de repugnancia. Él no estaba para estar apretujado entre tantas personas. Quedando vacío el espacio, observo suspirando una vez más su punto vacío. La lluvia empezó a caer con más fuerza.

— ¿No tiene frio?

Parpadeando, miro inexpresivo a su lado.

La pequeña mujer que había mirado antes, estaba ahora observándolo meticulosamente a él, lo sentía, no veía sus ojos. Además del grueso abrigo verde que tenía la capucha en la cabeza, casi tapándola por completo, vestía unas botas negras para la lluvia y una sombrilla azul.

Frunciendo el ceño, la ignoro.

— ¿No tiene frio?—frunciendo aún más el ceño, volvió a verla.

Una pequeña risilla salió de la chica.

—Es que ese abrigo no se ve que de calor—una mano delgada salió del bolsillo señalándolo directamente.

—Señalar es de mala educación—murmuro malhumorado.

Ella lo ignoro, volviendo su cabeza al celular.

Un trueno resonó y la lluvia se convirtió en una tormenta en cuestión de segundos. Tan violenta que lo mojaba a pesar de estar protegido por el techo de la estación. Ignorando el frio y lo mojado que ahora se sentía volvió a su punto vacío.

Hasta que la lluvia dejo caer en él, y una sombrilla inclinada lo había protegido.

Volvió la vista al brazo delgado que con esfuerzo por su altura la sostenía, unos ojos chocolates lo saludaron.

—No me agradezca—exclamo bromista y sonriente.

Cuando llego el tren medianamente lleno, no pudo evitar fijarse que ambos quedaron demasiado cerca para su comodidad. Al parecer para ella no era nada molesto, porque lo miraba con una sonrisa, cálida.

—Usted no es de conocer gente ¿eh?

—Usted es demasiado confianzuda.

Ese día en especial, de la propaganda del bloqueador, había conocido a Kagome Higurashi.

**II**

Kagome Higurashi tenía 20 años y estudiaba Derecho en la Universidad de Tokio, le gustaban los chocolates, lm os mangas y animes y comer.

Se había convertido en su acosadora.

—Sigo diciendo que es casi imposible que seas el tipo que todas quieren—comento a su lado, mientras él tomaba su café habitual.

La observo de reojo, después de haberse conocido en el tren y haberse bajado en la misma estación, y para su desgracia vivir en la misma zona, había hecho que ella le hablara sin importar que él no le contestara.

Le había seguido por toda la Universidad, era terca, así que hasta no conseguir su nombre no lo había dejado en paz. No sobre todo cuando estudiaban en la misma institución.

— ¿Qué quieres, Higurashi?

—Solo hablar Taisho.

Observo con incredulidad su rostro, Kagome Higurashi era transparente, eso había aprendido de lo que había observado de ella, su rostro sonriente era honesto. No podía negar que era hermosa, algo ingenua, pero tenía una belleza clásica y nada forzada que atraía algunas miradas.

Sin embargo, el no miraba a nadie. Le era completamente innecesario.

**III**

Era terca, orgullosa y temperamental y le encantaba bromear a costa de el.

Habían pasado seis meses de haberla conocido y después de intentar conocerlo acosándolo él había bajado los brazos, no porque quisiera sino porque estaba cansado.

Kagome había llegado sin importarle nada, y para ser como era se había instalado en su vida sin siquiera dejar que el decidiera si quería eso o no. Para la Universidad era toda una noticia que el siempre solo Seshomaru, virtuoso de la Ingeniería, estuviera con la dinámica Kagome, la tenaz de Derecho.

—Tengo hambre—gimió a su lado ella.

Frustrado, le dio la otra parte de las galletas que su madrastra había preparado para él y su medio hermano. Sonriente, ella asintió y la comió como si fuera la última galleta del mundo. Para ella todo era lo último, lo más importante, lo más bello.

—Que tonta eres—dijo él.

—Así me quieres

—Izayoi quiere conocerte—comento el, ella lo observo y sonrió.

—Iré

—Esta noche—el volvió a leer el libro y ella asintió.

El recordaba cada pedazo.

**IV**

Conocerla fue lo peor para su vida, según Izayoi, lo mejor. Nunca pensó que era una persona posesiva y celosa, no hasta ella.

La noche que había conocido a su familia, su madrastra había quedado encantada y lo mismo su padre, aunque más sorprendido. Su medio hermano, había quedado por alguna razón serio y silencioso pero la observaba atentamente. Era menor y bastante bocón, pero nunca callado.

—Me gusta—había murmurado una vez se había ido.

Por alguna razón su genio se había disparado.

—Es mayor—gruño.

Inuyasha había negado.

—No importa.

Sin soportarlo más había ido contra su hermano.

—No me importa lo que quieras, Inuyasha. Mantente lejos de ella—mascullo, enojado.

Recordaba tan bien que se había sentido infantilmente frustrado por lo posesivo que esos días se sentía con Kagome, su hermano a pesar de ser menor y a penas estar empezando la Universidad tenía muy claro que es lo que quería. Había visto su influencia en el género femenino. Había estado enojado, y para su sorpresa, preocupado.

Seshomaru no se preocupaba.

Hasta que Inuyasha había intentado darle un beso y el, más que preocupado, estaba enojado. Por primera vez había sentido miedo. Había golpeado duramente a su hermano, le había reclamado y le había dicho que Kagome era suya.

¿En qué momento había empezado a verla como una parte de el?

Kagome había sonreído por su ataque de ira y posesividad.

La beso, porque se sentía amenazado. Ella le devolvió el beso porque le gustaba.

Ambos habían empezado una relación. Así de simple.

Después de todo él no se iba con rodeos y después de darse cuenta a duras penas de lo que quería, no titubeaba.

**IV**

—Últimamente te veo cansado, Seshomaru

Asintió, estaban en las épocas de entregar el trabajo final para el grado. Para esas fechas Kagome y el cumplían dos años de noviazgo y tres de conocerse, cada vez que salían para recordar la fecha tan especial, según ella, era por los alrededores del metro y comían algo mientras ella reía.

—Es por el molesto estrés—murmuro, sin prestar atención.

Izayoi sonrió.

El celular le sonó.

—Estoy tan cansada—murmuro la voz de su novia por el auricular.

Una sonrisa estallo en su cara sin proponérselo, a pesar de tanto tiempo, aun no estaba acostumbrado a los cambios que presentaba gracias a Kagome Higurashi.

—Bueno, era lo más obvio—comento seco.

La risa de Kagome lo distrajo de la lectura y volvió a sentirse relajado.

—Bueno, si—tosió un poco—Seshomaru estas enfermo, otra vez. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Nada—murmuro—Es por el trabajo.

—Llevas demasiado tiempo enfermo, y cansado—comento ella preocupada—Creo que deberías ir al médico.

Seshomaru rolo los ojos. A veces era muy paranoica.

— ¿Mañana nos vemos?

—Claro que si—mascullo.

—Cuídate y duerme bien.

—Lo sé.

—Te amo—murmuro ella.

Él le había dicho una vez que la amaba. El día de su primer aniversario.

—Ya sé que tú también me amas—murmuro ella, divertida.

Rolando los ojos, colgó.

Su cabeza palpitaba.

**V**

Si hubiera puesto algo más de atención a su cuerpo quizás las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, pero no le había importado de a mucho. Después de terminar la tesis y haberse graduado con honores, junto con Kagome, ambos habían planeado un viaje hacia la costa de Japón.

Esos días le había pedido matrimonio.

No había sido nada fácil, era terco y demasiado indiferente para entender que no quería pasar una vida sin ella, no hasta que Kagome había sufrido un bajón de azúcar y ese día había sentido mucho miedo.

De perderla.

El, que era frio, indiferente e inexpresivo, había dejado que una mujer entrara en su vida y le hubiera revolucionado cada partícula de su existencia.

Ella había llorado y él se había sentido feliz. No desde la muerte de su madre.

—Creo que explotare—ella había dicho, faltando una semana para su boda.

—Yo también—había murmurado.

Otro dolor de cabeza lo había atacado en ese momento, casi comunes, la preocupación de Kagome nunca había disminuido y él no quería ir a un médico.

Un día de verano había tocado las campanas, y ambos habían salido de la iglesia, ambos ahora como el Sr y la Sra Taisho. Su madrastra había estado tan emocionada que había llorado mucho y su padre le había palmeado orgulloso. Inuyasha con su novia les había felicitado con entusiasmo, a pesar de que ambos no se llevaban nada bien.

—Y ahora tendremos nuestra familia.

Él estaba tan feliz.

**VI**

—Tiene leucemia—la mujer había soltado seriamente la noticia—Etapa terminal.

Había pasado un año de casados antes de que empeorara seriamente su condición: la fatiga, la anemia y los sangrados constantes habían hecho que Kagome, seriamente y casi autoritariamente, hubiera exigido que fuera al médico.

Exhaustivos exámenes y habían dado en el punto.

Kagome a su lado se encorvo, no la oía sollozar.

—No quiero preguntar cuanto viviré, el simple hecho de morir ya me es suficiente—la doctora había quedado con la palabra en la boca, había callado y silenciosamente había salido.

—Hace mucho que estas enfermo—murmuro Kagome.

—Si

Ella levanto los ojos, estaban opacos y tristes.

—Debí haberte obligado a ir al médico—murmuro ella—Debí hacerlo.

—No es tu culpa.

—Si lo es.

—No, mi madre murió de lo mismo, debí haberlo prevenido—dijo al blanco techo. Se sentía como inmerso en el agua, sin escuchar ni ver nada. Ella lo había observado y le había abrazado.

En sus brazos por fin había llorado.

—Vamos a vivir la vida, Seshomaru.

**VII**

Esos días fueron extremadamente duros, la enfermedad se había llevado muchas cosas que para el eran muy importantes. La independencia y la libertad.

—A veces creo que es mejor morir ya.

Kagome le había mirado seriamente.

—Por el simple hecho de que ahora tengas que depender más de mí. Eso sí es una absurda excusa.

Curiosamente eran cosas que le encantaban de su esposa, era tan hermosa y muy terca pero también tenía madurez y era demasiado realista, no le temblaba la voz al decir lo que quería y nunca le decía lo que quería escuchar, no importaba que fuera la más cruda verdad.

El dolor nunca se iba.

**VIII**

Durante esos momentos Kagome había sido su punto de apoyo, como siempre lo había sido, su cable a tierra.

Se había sumido en el indiferente vacío de saber que moría, hasta que Kagome lo cacheteo (literalmente). Había estado harta de su falta de reacción y su falta de acción sobre el hecho.

—Lo que importa es cómo vas a vivir. Vívelo, conmigo.

Habían ido a viajar, a disfrutar. Habían hecho tanto el amor hasta recordar cada peca de su cuerpo, y habían visto las estrellas porque sus recuerdos estarían en el cielo. Kagome era su esposa, después de todo, y le había enseñado nuevas cosas en poco tiempo.

—Voy a morir.

Kagome aun llorando asintió.

—Pero ahora estás viviendo. Esto no es sobre la muerte es sobre la vida.

**XI**

— ¿Por qué sigues conmigo?

Kagome despego la vista del libro y le frunció el ceño. Dejo los lentes al lado y lo observo como bien sabia: amenazadoramente linda.

— ¿Qué es esa pregunta?—dijo—Eres mi esposo—señalo el anillo que tenía en la mano.

—Estás obligada por eso—afirmo.

Kagome frunció el ceño.

—Si quisiera, Seshomaru, ya me habría dio. Y tú lo sabes—en la cama del hospital afirmo con cansancio—Eres mi esposo y te amo. El día que prometí darte mi mano, ese día me comprometí a muchas cosas: a ayudarte, protegerte, amarte, respetarte y estar contigo. En estos momentos es cuando yo, te demuestro a ti que te amo. Estoy aquí es por mí, no por ti, porque quiero que sepas que te amo…quiero pasar mi vida contigo, y si es corta, la pasare contigo.

Seshomaru la observo llorar pero sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

—Soy una maldita egoísta, porque no quiero que te vayas y que no vivas lo que te queda sin mí. Por eso estoy aquí.

—Acabas de decir maldita.

Ella frunció la nariz, molesta.

—Lo sé, que mala compañía eres Seshomaru, me hiciste decir maldita.

—Somos terribles esposos.

Ella sonrió.

—Lo somos.

Kagome Higurashi, el día que la conocí, el día de la propaganda del bloqueador fue tan caótico y extraño…pienso que ese día fue el más feliz de mi vida.

Después de verla supo que no había ser más perfecto para él, casi cinco años de conocerse. Había vivido bien y había errado en muchas cosas, no le temía al morir, después de todo era tan natural como nacer. Le temía al futuro de ella.

Pero sabía que Kagome era fuerte y lloraría mucho, y lo recordaría. Seguiría adelante. Se encontrarían más adelante, estarían juntos una vez más. Esa promesa no sería en vano. Circunstancias diferentes, mismos sentimientos.

—Te amo. Me haces decir cosas ridículas en este momento. Pero siempre te he querido—se tapó el rostro—Que ridículo y patético me siento

Ella le sonrió, tomo su mano y la beso.

—También te amo. Estaré contigo pronto. Estamos destinados ¿te acuerdas?—asintió, recordaba las palabras que habían dicho el día de su boda. Su destino, que curiosamente no buscaban, había llegado en forma de casualidades—Además, me encanta que yo te hiciera este ridículo y petetico Seshomaru. ¡Cuánto más debería haberte acosado!

—Hubiera sido espeluznante—sonrió—Esperare por eso, pero sabes que odio esperar.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Ni así se te quita lo imbécil.

Que buena vida había tenido, con ella a su lado.

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

Siempre he pensado que hay algo curioso en las tragedias, que hacen que la vida tenga un sentido más…importante, quizás el hecho de vivir cobre una relevancia contra el fin y algunos logros que son hasta estúpidos. Las tragedias nos hacen recordar que vamos a morir pase lo que pase, y eso hay que afrontarlo. Que la vida esta ahí y eso hay que saborearlo. Esta historia sale de esto, quizás el muera pero su vida fue feliz, por amor y por otras cosa, así que esta no es una historia sobre la muerte. Es sobre la vida, corta, pero al fin al cabo vida.

No por nada la traducción del titulo seria: de la vida y el vivir.

Que les guste.

PD: Creo que tengo una fijación con el drama-tragico-amoroso.


	10. Fortune

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

**Fortune**

—¿Quiere que le lean la mano?

El hombre la abordo, rápidamente, el olor a incienso penetraba su nariz.

Parpadeando, miro a Seshomaru que con una mueca de fastidio la dejo ir, se introdujo a la pequeña choza sola, al ojidorado no le gustaban esas cosas. Una vieja pequeña y arrugada, con la cara tranquila y una pequeña sonrisa.

—Tranquila, yo no como gente.

Riendo, dejo su bolso al lado, y se sentó en la pequeña silla de bambú. Ella pidió su mano, la acaricio y la abrió.

Sorprendida, la abuela abrió los ojos grises, delineando las pliegues de su mano.

—Eres muy antigua chica—comento—Tan antigua como el cielo, tu nombre es bastante poderoso y precede tu ser, te enamoraste de un buen hombre, el destino los unio…el destino los ayudo, el destino los quiere juntos. El tiempo es como una red, que en distintos puntos terminan pero se originan del mismo hecho; nunca será lo mismo, ya que no es constante…se conocerán en el mismo tiempo, con destinos diferentes.

Kagome separo sus labios, sorprendida.

—Hace mucho tiempo, demasiado…tu hombre es el sol y tu querida, una estrella. Tan viejos, sus almas retornaran siempre, para econtrarse…a veces no vivirán para siempre, pero se encontraran. Son génesis…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Seshomaru la observo salir, sonrojada y nerviosa.

—¿Qué te dijo para que estés así?

—Eh…fue extraño, me dijo que tu y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos, que eramos almas que nos encontraríamos por siempre…

—¿Y te lo crees?

—Bueno, me dijo algo cierto—comento—Cambiaríamos la vida del otro al conocernos, eso es cierto. Yo te cambie—codeo sonriente a su recién esposo.

Seshomaru resoplo y escondió la pequeña sonrisa que solo le regalaría a ella.

—¿Y que te dijo del bebe?

Observo el vientre hinchado.

—Este bebe es un regalo—con los ojos brillantes acaricio su estomago—Hace mucho pero mucho tiempo, no pudimos estar juntos. Nos separaron y al parecer la vida que esta dentro de mi, esta destinada a estar con nosotros en algún punto.

—¿Y como lo llamaremos?

—Ella dijo que va a ser niña. Yo le creo.

—¿Y como la llamaremos?—Seshomaru suspiro, el confiaba en su esposa y en su instinto, asi que…mujer.

No por nada estaba con ella.

—Rin. Se llamara Rin—recordó el nombre de la bruja: Tsuki.

Ella seria su amuleto de ahora en adelante.

* * *

_Amaterasu97_


	11. Entre la tierra y el sol

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

**Entre la tierra y el sol**

**Vietnam****. 1969**

Cuando su madre murió lo único que supo fue que debía ser fuerte por su hermano. No quería saber de guerras, no quería saber de independencia, ni de VietCong. Los susurros del viento traían mensajes, y de ellos era el clamor de muchos ante la independencia de Vietnam.

Solo quería continuar cultivando arroz.

Solo la noche, la tierra, el sol y la familia.

—Dicen que vendrán a luchar—comento su vecina. Bajo la cabeza y los saludo, caminando rápidamente con el sol en su cabeza.

Pequeños hombres pasaron con armas, serios. No se podía hacer ningún rostro, decir nada, era mejor callar. Algunas guerras no pertenecían a ellos. Los saludo rápidamente ignorando el siseo lascivo de algunos.

Entro al campo, dejando que el agua le moje los pies y observando como su pequeño hermano corría por entre el verde y las pequeñas chozas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lluvia.

Gritos.

Disparos.

Parpadeando rápidamente dejo que el calor húmedo de la noche la rodeara, su hermano en brazos tiritaba. Los susurros de la gente corriendo por entre los pastos la dejaban sin respiración.

Las balas perforaban el aire, y ella no sabia que pensar.

¿Quién era el culpable?

Las puerta de esterilla se movió con violencia, las luces la enceguecieron y como un animal acorralado con su cria, entrecerró los ojos y dejo a su pequeño hermano detrás de ella.

—Vaya, vaya—susurro una voz maliciosa. Varios gigantes blancos entraron, violentamente, había escuchado los susurros del viento por la noche y decían que hombre vendrían a engendrar la tierra con sangre. Gigantes—Que amarillita tan linda.

El hombre dejo su rifle a los lados, sonrió ampliamente y avanzo quitándose el casco. Los demás repitieron el mismo proceso. Ya había visto hombre blancos de un tal Estados Unidos, habían vivido la guerra ajena y propia bajo su carne, pero nunca habían llegado a ellos, no tan cerca.

No para destruirlos.

—Mike, al parecer esta noche disfrutaremos—rieron los demás—La disfrutaremos mucho.

Su hermano chillo llorando, los blancos lo miraron con curiosidad, y después rieron.

—Tienes un pequeño, amarillita—dijo—Seria una mala idea que te pusieras a la defensiva con nosotros, ¿por tu pequeño?...

El hombre se acerco haciendo que su cuerpo temblara incontrolablemente y el calor la hiciera sofocarse. Su hermano se acurruco, susurrando a los dioses.

—¿Entiendes?

—Claro que si—musito. Ellos se sorprendieron por que supiera ingles y guiñaron sus ojos. Odiaba la guerra, odiaba la violencia.

La noche le susurraba que la sangre tria miedo, desolación y tristeza.

Valientemente, dejo su hermano con una cobija rota, tapándolo. Susurro un "no oigas, piensa en madre y corre cuando te diga" y enfrento los ojos azules llenos de lujuria. El se desabrocho el pantalón observándola con una sonrisa orgullosa.

La tomo de la mano, y la atrajo violentamente hacia el. Al parecer había entendido otra cosa, porque estaba con la guardia baja. La manoseo bruscamente las piernas mientras los otros blancos la miraban como perros hambrientos, igual de ansiosos.

Susurro en su idioma un corre. Su hermano se perdió rápidamente hacia los campos, ya sabia donde iba a ir. Los soldados ni siquiera le prestaron atención, estaba viéndola desnuda.

—No me toques, blanco—el la miro sin entender, ella se deshizo rápidamente y lo golpe

Escupió su rostro.

El la miro sorprendido, después enojado, extremadamente enojado.

—Putica amarilla—gruño salvajemente.

Los demás se enfurecieron. Tomaron su armas y la golpearon con los mangos tan salvajemente que su cuerpo se estremeció del dolor. Sintió el calor húmedo, la tierra de su pueblo y los cuerpos de los soldados acercarse a ella, entumecida, y patearla.

—Te follaremos tan duro que morirás, perra amarilla—comento uno de ellos, dejando el fusil nuevamente y desabrochándose el pantalón.

Rogo por la valentía para salir adelante, mientras sentía el asco que le causaba las manos del blanco en su piel.

Hasta que oyó un disparo.

—¿Qué creen que hacen?

Ella sintió el peso salir de su cuerpo. Alivio instantáneo, agradeció al cielo y con la cabeza aturdida del miedo y de dolor observo otro soldado entrar, Estadounidense.

—Vamos, Sho, te dejaremos con la putica amarilla—no alcanzo a ver mas que la silueta del gigante, que era un mas alto que los demás.

El gruño algo y sujeto su arma sin miedo, disparo a los pies de su camarada y lo dejo sin habla, temblando como ella lo había estado minutos antes.

—Piérdete, mocoso—el hombre frunció el ceño, medito un poco, escupió su cuerpo y se largo rápidamente con sus demás amigos.

Parpadeando lentamente, respiro. El dolor de su cuerpo no la dejaba inconsciente, ella era de hierro, ella era la tierra y la vida. El hombre se acerco lentamente, con ternura, sus ojos dorados la saludaron, su cabello platino y su cuerpo cálido la hicieron relajarse.

—Tranquila—su voz, antes fría, había adquirido ternura—Mi nombre es Seshomaru y no te hare daño.

Era el susurro del viento.

Era su tierra, su madre, y las voces de sus ancestros.

Ese hombre era destinado a ella.

—¿Te conozco?—pregunto el cuando la saco, la lluvia refrescaba su calor y rogaba que su hermano estuviera bien.

—Eres sol.

El la miro de reojo, caminando lentamente por su tierra, sangrando por guerra y luchas. Escucho los susurros de sus vecinos y alcanzo a ver el rostro de su hermano compungido y preocupado.

Cerro los ojos y dejo que la lluvia los lavara.

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

Esta idea sale de dos películas, la primera la tan conocida Forest Gump y la segunda la no tan conocida, la cual la vi hace mucho pero me encanto y la cual no tengo ni idea el nombre (si alguien me ayudara con eso, porfavor), una película que se enlaza con una vietnamita y un soldado americano que la lleva a EE. UU. Ambas películas me sirvieron como inspiración, así que espero que les haya gustado.

Suerte y Abrazos.


	12. Colores y Palabras

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

**Colores y Palabras**

La mayoría de personas creía que estaba sorda, así que la miraban con lastima y empezaban a hacer comentarios de su condición sin modular ni esconder nada. Era obvio, ya que creían que estaba sorda.

No, no era sorda.

Simplemente no le daba la regalada gana de hablar, cuando quería a veces ni podía. Su psicólogo y psiquiatra habían llegado a una conclusión: era muda focalizada, por un trauma, según ellos.

Aunque le caía bien Phillips y Marco, ambos a penas sabían lo que ella había visto y oído. Ellos no sabían que gritar de miedo y terror mientras su madre se desangraba a sus pies era tan absurdamente traumático para que no pudiera hablar.

Solo podía hablar consigo misma sola, o en su cabeza.

A veces era tan molesta.

—Lastima, dicen que la chica fue encontrada con su madre muerta, un cadáver de hace dos días—la mujer gesticulo exageradamente, mientras le enviaba una sonrisa.

Rolo los ojos y concentro su vista en el libro. Durante minutos que estuvo envuelta en el caso de Lisbeth, y su vida extraordinariamente dañada como Hacker, la enfermera que había estado hablando de ella como si fuese el chisme mas jugoso del mes la miro con una sonrisa falsa, y gesticulo con señas que el doctor Phillips ya estaba listo.

Había pasado de familia en familia por el centro de acogida desde que tenia diez años, así que sabia perfectamente el lenguaje de señas para sordos que había querido aprender. Su tutor de acogida todos los días ensayaba con ella para aprender, el pequeño viejo estaba solo y había querido tener una pequeña niña para cuidar.

Agradecía la atención de su tutor, por lo menos sabia su nombre. No como los anteriores que le decían: chica sorda. Myoga se trataba de acercar, le hablaba como si nada y se burlaba de todo, sobre todo de su sobrino.

La enfermera volvió a tocar su hombro apurada. Con un resoplido, cerro de golpe el libro y camino a paso raudo hacia el consultorio. La puerta se abrió y un hombre cabizbajo y altísimo le paso por los lados, a penas la toco.

Sorprendida, se volvió mientras el se perdía en las escaleras.

—Pasa Kagome, necesitamos hablar—comento con sarna Phillips, le agradaba a pesar de todo. Tenia un humor que la hacia reír a carcajadas.

Cerro la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una mujer no dejaba de mover las piernas compulsivamente.

Un niño chillaba a lo lejos.

Los pitidos de los autobuses estancados la tenían loca.

Un hombre en la esquina estaba con los ojos fijos en la lámpara y con la capucha del abrigo, tranquilo. Quería saber como podía estar tan relajado con el caos a su alrededor. En esos casos a veces maldecía no estar sorda.

No era lo suficientemente social para ser tolerante.

Volvió a observar al tipo que parecía de su edad. Era grande y ocupaba casi todo el sofá de cuero, tenia la sensación de que lo había visto antes…de repente el hombre volteo sus ojos hacia ella, clavándolos en su iris. Abrio los ojos sorprendida, sus ojos eran dorados.

—Kagome, Seshomaru—ambos parpadearon hacia Phillips, que con el cabello desordenado y la bata medio a poner los llamaba afanadamente. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro inexpresivamente para caminar al mismo tiempo al consultorio.

Cuando estuvieron en la puerta, el tal Seshomaru entro descuidadamente y sin mirarla se dejo caer en la silla. Se quito la capucha y el cabello plateado la sorprendió. Era sedoso y hermoso y largo.

Tenia mejor cabello que el de ella.

—Bueno, se preguntaran que hacen ambos aquí—comento, y ambos asintieron—Hoy les hare una terapia, a ambos…

—¿Ambos?—murmuro Seshomaru a su lado.

—Si, verán…curiosamente ambos tienen casi lo mismo.

—¿Casi?

Golpeo la mesa de Phillips llamando su atención. Sus señas con las manos fueron erráticas: ¿Qué es lo que crees que estas haciendo?. De reojo observo el ceño de Seshomaru arrugarse, el tipo tenia un rostro hermoso pero tenia un carácter que en cinco minutos había detestado. Phillips sonrió como si nada, ignorándola.

—Ambos tienen limitaciones focalizadas. Kagome, Seshomaru tiene un problema para ver colores—sus cejas subieron sin poder detenerlas. EL hombre resoplo malhumorado—Y Seshomaru, Kagome es muda, pero no es muda…algo extraño ¿eh?

Seshomaru la miro de reojo.

—Ambos harán su terapias, ustedes mismos. Así que…los dejo.

—¿Qué?—gruño Seshomaru—Nosotros dos, solos. Phillips, te pago para que me trates, no para que me dejes con una sorda.

Kagome lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Ella no es sorda, es muda. Escucha perfectamente—regaño Phillips, recogiendo uno de los abrigos que tenia colgado—Bueno, me voy.

Les guiño el ojo y los dejo solos.

El silencio era pesado y ambos ni se miraron.

Para las dos semanas siguientes casi le rogo a Myoga que cancelara sus citas, pero no quería, Seshomaru ni le miraba pero sentía que la despreciaba. No, eso era como renunciar. Era suficientemente orgullosa para aguantar.

Llego a la cita con la cabeza en alto, Seshomaru estaba en el sillón que Phillips tenia al lado de la ventana. La miro por debajo de sus largas pestañas y volvió a ignorarla. Phillips la saludo y la dejo como siempre, solos.

Libro en mano, empezó a leer sin concentrarse. Seshomaru era estremecedor, un estúpido pero el tipo era completamente hermoso. Sus ojos eran divinos, casi como soles…eran divinos.

De repente, los ojos del hombre se clavaron en el.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Confundida, le clavo los ojos a su vez.

—Acabas de decir: divinos—parpadeo dos veces y ella enrojeció profundamente.

—Mentira—murmuro. Sus ojos parpadearon otra vez.

Había murmurado algo, confundida observo a Seshomaru que se encontraba sorprendido. Murmuro algo y se dejo caer otra vez sin dejar de mirarla.

—¿Hace cuanto no hablas?

Kagome entrecerró los ojos. ¿Estaba tratando de hacerla hablar?

—Es obvio, chica. Nos encerraron para hacer terapia—el rolo los ojos con ironía.

Ella lo observo una vez mas y dejo caer sus manos en sus manos, estaban retorciéndose nerviosas.

—Hace diez años.

El asintió y la miro curioso.

—¿Hace cuanto no ves colores?

Perdió la sonrisa y la miro con seriedad.

—Hace nueve años.

Silencio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—…me ha pasado, detesto la gente como esa.

Kagome miro el techo. Había pasado ya un mes y medio. Antes estaban tan lejos como podían, ahora estaban sentados en el mismo sofá con los audífonos de su celular en cada oído.

De reojo lo observo mientras este tatareaba.

—Creen que estoy sorda.

—Creen que soy estúpido—gruño el—Se alejan como si tuviera una enfermedad.

Ella asintió, entendiéndolo.

Lentamente ambos habían empezado a construir la confianza que tenían ahora. Seshomaru había dejado de ver colores a los nueve, su madre había muerto de cáncer y su padre lo encerraba en una habitación en blanco, lo golpeaba y maltrataba. Había estado aliviado cuando había muerto de cirrosis.

Ella le había contado que su madre había sido una adicta a la cocaína y el crack y que había sido asesinada ante sus ojos, mientras ella estaba drogándose.

Durante la terapia, había empezado a tener pequeñas palabras con Myoga, tanto que este había soltado unas pequeñas lagrimas. Phillips había estado sorprendido cuando ella le había hablado casi sin voz, después había sonreído con saña.

—He mejorado—soltó de golpe Seshomaru, sorprendiéndola—¿Sabes que puedo decir que tus ojos son como chocolate derretido?...Puedo ver el color del cielo, a veces veo blanca alguna gente. Mi tutor no sabia que era afroamericano, ahora lo se…el color de su piel es oscura, hermosa y dura.

Sus ojos se empañaron en lagrimas.

—Eso es muy bueno, Seshomaru—murmuro—Eso es genial.

Seshomaru la observo serio y asintió.

—Creo que es por ti.

—Lo mío es por ti también. Phillips dio en el punto.

Cuando Phillips los visito los encontró acostados durmiendo, entrelazados de piernas y sus cabezas tocándose el uno al otro. Ambos se sonrojaron hasta las cejas y salieron trastabillando de la vergüenza del consultorio, mientras Phillips se reía entre los dientes.

—¿Vamos a comer?

—Vamos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿Entonces…así se conocieron?—su pequeño niño tenia el pelo encendido de rojo que era sorprendente, ninguno de ellos tenia familia pelirroja y sin embargo Shippo había sido la sorpresa.

Para asegurar a Seshomaru se hizo la prueba de paternidad, el negó todo, pero sabia que había estado aliviado.

Todo un estúpido.

Rin manoteo, emocionada.

—Si, tu padre y yo nos conocimos así—Shippo parpadeo sus ojos verdes-dorados.

—Ustedes son raros.

Seshomaru entro con la cejas encarnadas. Shippo resoplo y corrió con Rin hacia el cuarto de juegos, sus padres enserio eran raros.

—Acaban de decirnos raros—murmuro.

Kagome lo miro traviesa y acerco sus labios al cuello de su esposo de hace diez años. Este gruño suavemente mirándola con ternura.

—Lo somos—murmuro en su oído, besando su lóbulo—¿Nos conocimos con un psicólogo, tu eras medio ciego y yo medio muda?

El enarco la ceja y negó.

—Sabia que era raro que Phillips nos haya puesto juntos—mascullo—Estúpido, me dijo que había sido plan de el.

—Eras mío el dio que te vi pasar.

—Eras mía cuando manoteaste a Phillips—comento riendo, Kagome frunció el ceño pero el la beso, con amor.

Kagome había sido su mundo pintado de color.

Y el, su mas hermosa palabra.

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

¡Que bonito es Phillips, todo un Cupido!


	13. A Song by my Son

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

**A Song for my Son**

* * *

"_Entonces toma mis manos y ven conmigo_

_nosotros cambiaremos la realidad_

_Entonces toma mis manos y rezaremos_

_ellos no te llevaran_

_Ellos nunca me haran llorar, no_

_ellos nunca me haran morir"_

**Animal Instinct-The Cranberries.**

* * *

El cielo era de un profundo gris, el viento movió sus cabellos y ella, invisible en esa ciudad sin ley, donde los pequeños niños como ella, los hijos de nadie, eran invisibles.

Ella estaba relegada a las sombras, a ver la gente pasar sin siquiera fijarse en una escuálida chica de 19 años que los veía y pensaba sobre la felicidad. Una mujer anciana fijo sus ojos en ella, arrugo la nariz con desagrado al ver sus tatuajes hechos gratuitamente por uno de sus amigos en las zonas mas peligrosas, frunció los labios y con seriedad asintió a la mujer. Ella agarro su bolso con fuerza y ella sabia que pronto la olvidaría.

Siempre la olvidaban.

Camino hacia lo que parecía su hogar, un apartamento en unas de las azoteas abandonadas de un edificio que era la cuna de drogadictos y sitios de expendio. A veces agradecía el hecho de no haber quedado metida en ninguna sustancias de esas, había probado la marihuana, y para su pequeña suerte, le había disgustado.

En su mano sostenía bolsas con comida que del Centro de Asistencia Social había conseguido. Subio las escaleras siendo ignorada por los hombres que reposaban en la calle por la droga, entro a su apartamento y se sentó en la mesa.

Un colchón medio limpio.

La cocina casi deshecha.

Una portarretratos con sus padres muertos.

Y silencio.

Hogar, dulce hogar.

El viento nocturno la abrazo, solía caminar para despejar su aburrimiento en su pequeño apartamento. Adolescentes llenos de tatuajes susurraron y sisearon como serpientes al verla pasar, los observo aburrida, pasándolos por encima.

Ella era relativamente visible en el barrio, sus padres no habían sido unos santos, y ella había heredado toda la maldición de la pobreza y la corrupción.

El frio la golpeo una vez mas, el destruido y viejo parque era su único lugar en el mundo en que podía sentirse tranquila, era ultima vez que habia sido feliz era su recuerdo, su salvavidas.

—Kagome—"Senri" sonrió entre los dientes podridos. Era uno de sus conocidos, a veces cuando podía ayudaba con comida para el hombre que en su delirio por la coca dejaba pasar las horas, minutos y días. Tanto era su hueco que habia perdido y olvidado en nombre, ella por lo menos tenia dos cosas en su vida.

Su nombre.

Su pasado.

Senri a penas tenia la bolsa que agarraba con anhelo.

—¿Cómo estas, Sen?

—Bien, bien. Estas haciendo un poco de frio—froto sus dedos llenos de heridas—Pero es una buena noche…

Sonriendo, golpeo su espalda suavemente.

—Lamento no poder traerte nada, a penas tengo para la semana. Pero cuando pueda…

—Ya has hecho mucho por mi, Kagome—la vio con sinceridad, en esos pequeños momentos sin su vicio era un hombre realmente sabio. Se despido de ella y se fue dando tropiezos por entre las sombras.

Ella suspiro viendo las luces de la calle y volvió hacia su apartamento.

Paso por entre los columpios, el resbaladizo torcido y unos cuencos de basura de metal. De repente, un quejido la alerto…un berrido, como un cachorro. Tensa se acerco a la basura, y efectivamente, el ruido venia de ahí.

Era un chillido doloroso, uno que le dolió en el corazón.

Y ella no podía dejarlo ahí, en la noche. Abrió la pesada compuerta del basurero y se asomo. El chillido se hizo mas agudo, estiro la mano y calidez la embargo, se inclino como pudo…hasta que sintió algo de felpa.

Cuando por fin lo pudo sacar completamente y desenvolvió de bolsas y papeles, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sus manos temblaron. Era un pequeño bebe…era pequeñísimo, tenia los ojos enrojecidos y la piel amoratada, sus manos se alzaron. Lo observo detenidamente, hasta que una de las manos pudo dar con su rostro y se callo abruptamente.

Asustada, observo como el niño parpadeaba los opacos ojos verdes y bizqueaba, su manos la buscaron bruscamente y se agitaron. Hasta que ella no pudo mas y le dio sus dedo, el bebe sonrió…

Nunca había visto una sonrisa así…

El cerro los ojos y se afirmo a ella, fuertemente, se acurruco en ella y se quedo quieto. Suspiraba.

Y ella no sabia que hacer, volteo los ojos de un lado a otro buscando lo que pudiera darle una pista del origen del bebe. Sin embargo mas que el goteo de una tubería y el viento no vio nada mas, bajo sus ojos observando al tranquilo pequeño…

Podría llevarlo a la Policía. Pero ella sabia por experiencia propia que ir a Asistencia Social para adopción era como una ruleta rusa, a ella le había tocado personalmente ver su verdugo y la bala.

Confundida y aun con la sorpresa en su cuerpo, tomo la delgada cobija que protegía el niño y lo abrazo hacia ella.

El se aferro a su pecho.

Durante mas de una semana averiguo en la Biblioteca con el niño que ya se había acostumbrado rápidamente a ella, le sonreía con singularidad y le gustaba tocar su cara y jugar con su nariz, escribió en cada buscador que pudo noticias sobre desaparecimiento de algún menor, y no dio con nada.

Así que se sentó en el parque y se dispuso a pensar que hacer, ella no era el mejor ejemplo y ni estaba cerca de poder darle mucho. Sabia que era pobre y no podía condenar a la criatura a vivir con ella, pasándola mal…

A penas había conseguido pañales y un poco de leche.

Observo el rostro del niño que se encontraba absorto mirándola.

—Creo que es mejor que te lleve con la policía—comento suavemente. El rostro del bebe se arrugo con desagrado y gruño.

Sus ojillos verdes brillaron, volvieron a buscar su rostro para acariciarlo. Se hizo un ovillo en su pecho y sin dejar de mirarla, le sonrió.

No podía…no podía hacerlo. No quería llevarlo a la policía y dejarlo ahí. Hacia mucho tiempo que no tenia a nadie.

—¿Quieres irte conmigo?—pregunto suavemente, como si el pequeño le respondiera. Para su sorpresa, el niño le sonrió sin muelas y aferro la delgada camiseta que tenia.

Era hora de luchar por algo.

* * *

Se levanto, tomo su camino hacia el apartamento y recogió rápidamente de un estante olvidado, el periódico de ese día.

Lentamente, Shippo, como lo nombro por una corazonada y un pequeño libro japonés, cambio su vida. Era feliz, el pequeño bebe era lo mas tierno que tenia, era lo mas puro que había tocado. Senri y sus amigos del barrio se habían encariñado tanto que cada vez que podían le llevaban cosillas para el pequeño niño. Sin embargo ella ya había encontrado trabajo en la cafetería de la Señora Kaede, que a penas al ver al pequeño Shippo había quedado enamorada y había permitido trabajar con el.

El no era hijo de su vientre, pero si de su alma.

Entendía al pequeño niño, sabia cuando tenia frio y tenia sed. Sabia cuando estaba triste, feliz o preocupado. Jugaba con ella, y cuando lo sostenía una persona ajena se ponía a llorar.

Nunca había sido tan feliz.

Se pudo cambiar de lugar de vivienda a una pequeña habitación que era mas limpia y linda que su antiguo apartamento, prometió que volvería a visitar a Senri y sus demás vecinos.

—No permitiré que seas hijo de nadie, serás mi hijo, Shippo—susurro cuando con sus pocas cosas, estableció su hogar.

Sin embargo, a los dos meses de estar viviendo con Shippo en otro lugar, la visitaron. Asistencia Social para ella significaba tristeza y desolación, así que cuando supieron que ella era a pena menor de edad, le quitaron al pequeño bebe.

Su llanto era roto y triste, como aquella vez que lo encontró, Lucho como pudo, con dientes y garras, pero finalmente, se lo llevaron con ayuda de la Policía. Sabia que deba presentarse a un Juicio para explicar la situación del pequeño Shippo.

Pelearía si así fuera necesario.

* * *

Seshomaru miro una vez mas el techo de su oficina: grandes, espaciosa y lujosa. Simplemente hermosa, se sentía a gusto con su trabajo, se sentía a gusto que sus desiciones…pero a veces se sentía solo.

No tenia a nadie: hijos, ni pareja, toda las mujeres con las que se había acostado resultaron ser mas descaradas de lo que había creído.

El señor frio también sentía soledad.

—Señor—llamo por el intercomunicador su secretaria, su voz era bastante incomoda—Alguien lo necesita, dice que…es urgente.

—¿Quién?

—Bueno…dice que se llama Kagome Higurashi—fruncio el ceño, ninguna cita que tuviera se llamaba asi—Pero esta sucia…—murmuro su secretaria.

Por entre el audio se escucho una gran voz que se alzo, de repente, zapateos sonaron y su puerta se abrió con violencia. Dos ojos chocolates, tristes y cansados, una chaquetilla descolorida y su rostro un poco sucio.

—¡Señorita, salgase!

—Creame—su voz sonó desconsolada, entrecerró los ojos observándola—No llegaría aquí sino fuer urgente.

Su secretaria, roja de la rabia, se volvió hacia el.

—Llamare a seguridad.

—Espera…—su secretaria se detuvo con la sorpresa pintada en su rostro—¿Qué necesitas?

La mujer lo observo detalladamente.

—Es mi hijo, quiero recuperarlo.

Seshomaru entrecerró los ojos, analizando. Sus ojos estaban limpios, no mentia, ella misma parecía preocupada…

—Se que usted se encarga de algunos casos gratuitos…

Le dio una mirada a su secretaria, que nerviosa, salió.

—Cuenteme

Dos horas después y cinco cafes cada uno, Seshomaru se quedo quieto, casi sorprendido por lo que había oído. Kagome Higurashi era una sobreviviente en esa ciudad perdida. Sus padre habían sido pobres, y habían estado metidos en negocios turbios en uno de los barrios mas peligrosos, dejando a su única hija de 10 años sola. Asistencia Social la envio a un hogar de adopción, donde sufrió maltratos y hambre. Una vez fue acogida fue al infierno vivo. El hombre quien la tuvo era un borracho que sobrevivía con el dinero que el Estado había otorgado para manutención.

Tenia tres niños como ella, todos habían sufrido maltratos, ella en especial fue victima de abuso. Aquella historia le corto la respiración pero ella sonrió lánguidamente y dijo: "A veces Señor, es mejor no olvidar, pero si superar. No podía quedarme ahí, asi que hice lo que debía: salir"

Continuando su historia, ella habia escapado de la casa a media noche, contaba con 14 años de edad y era una niña fugada. Volvió al barrio donde vivía, los ex compañeros de sus padres vinieron a cobrarle deudas.

—¿Qué hizo?—pregunto.

Ella se quedo quieta.

—Debía pagarlas de algún modo, era pobre y maldita, pero no quería meterme en lo que mis padres había hecho. Así que empecé a fabricar y entender la tecnología…

Kagome Higurashi había llegado a un acuerdo, ella le pagaba a el con sus servicios, manejaba muy bien la mecánica, así que utilizo eso a su favor: construía celulares que no podían ser "infiltrados" por la policía, creo empaques para drogas que no podían ser vistos por escáneres ni ser olidos por los perros.

Mas de una vez dirigió la salida de un cargamento de armas ilegales. Finalmente, el hombre al que le debía dinero había sido asesinado, así que lo mejor que pudo hacer fue desaparecer.

Relato que había recogido al niño en un bote de basura, lleno de bolsas y suciedad, mientras este lloraba.

—Creame, lo mas puro que he tenido a sido a Shippo—suspiro.

Medito en silencio mientras la observaba, era joven pero tenia un alma vieja. No era brutalmente hermosa, pero sus ojos eran bellos y aun brillantes después de lo que había pasado. Amaba al pequeño…se le notaba la desesperación.

—Bien, Señorita. Me ha a convencido. Mañana trabajare a primera hora con usted.

Ella soltó un suspiro y le sonrió, tan cálidamente, que sus dedos hormiguearon.

Seshomaru estableció un plan, pediría la adopción del pequeño bebe alegando la calidad emocional del niño con los lazos de Kagome. El la ayudaría, así que la matriculo en la Universidad, siendo aceptada con un excelentes puntaje en Ingeniería.

—Gracias por esto Seshomaru—había llorado Kagome cuando había recibido la carta de admisión.

El había asentido, incomodo.

Después le había pedido que se mudaran, ella con cara de vergüenza le había dicho que no tenia dinero para pagar otro lugar. El se encargo de eso, arrendo un mediano apartamento en uno de los barrios mas pintorescos de la ciudad.

—No me gustan que gastes dinero...

—Pero no es para ti, es para Shippo—había dicho Seshomaru sin verla.

Kagome había llorado en su hombro, agradeciendo el día en que Shippo apareció en su vida y la hizo luchar.

El día del juicio el estaba excepcionalmente nervioso. Toda la noches habían estado con Kagome preparándose, ambos habían hablado de sus vidas y de ellos mismos. No quería perder el caso, no quería perder a Kagome de vista: la quería feliz y con el.

Tampoco quería pensar en lo que sentía.

Ese era a penas su mínimo problema.

Cuando llego el juez todos se sentaron y se hizo el procedimiento normal al empezar las audiencias. Lentamente, el abogado del Centro de Adopciones, empezó a dar su cátedra sobre las razones sobre las que se le había quitado el niño a Kagome Higurashi.

Cuando llego su turno, el juez lo miro seriamente.

—Según esto, la joven desea quedarse con el niño. Pero la chica tiene 19 años, Señor Taisho, dudo que pueda con un bebe…

—Ella lo recogió y lo a cuidado sola, Señor Juez. Durante mas de dos mese le ha dado todo, no le ha faltado nada. Según los exámenes clínicos del pequeño Shippo ha estado bien alimentado, tiene un peso ideal, y esta completamente sano.

—¿Shippo?—pregunto el juez, esta vez a la chica.

Ella asintió.

—Se lo di, me…parecía adecuado.

El hombre asintió y suspiro.

—Es verdad, y se que el niño fue abandonado en un contenedor, encontramos a su madre hace unos días—Kagome fruncio el ceño—Pero aun asi, dudo que tengas capacidades…

—Ya encontré trabajo, Señor Juez. Actualmente entro a estudiar, homologué por examen y entro a cuarto semestre. Mis ingresos están ahi—El hombre observo detalladamente los papeles, todo era verdad. Seshomaru era como un ángel para ella, había ayudado con la Universidad, y con el examen que había hecho estaban pagándole por estudiar. También había ayudado con algunos contactos suyos de una empresa de tecnología biomédica para hacer como practicante y ganarse mas del dinero que podría soñar. Podio vivir cómodamente con Shippo, le daría todo y vivirán bien. Sus horarios eran solo por la mañana unas horas…

—Mire Señor Juez, yo amo a Shippo, realmente mi vida no ha sido la mejor pero Shippo es lo mas puro que he tenido…por favor no me lo quite—rogo.

El juez quedo observándola con seriedad. La verdad es que le sorprendía que una chica de 19 años quisiera tener un niño de meses a su cuidado, había llegado a instancias a tener que pelearlo.

—Señor, creame, si separa a niño de Kagome no le hará solo el daño a ella, sino también al niño…

—Tráiganlo y vera—ladro Kagome.

El juez miro al abogado del Centro de Adopción, que nerviosamente sostenia los papeles.

—Bien—murmuro—Tráiganlo.

El niño entro unos minutos después, su cara estaba roja y estaba llorando tristemente, su voz estaba ronca y sus ojos hinchados. Pateaba desesperado…

—¿Hace cuanto esta así?—pregunto al cuidador, que suspirando respondió que hace dos semanas no quería comer ni dormir bien.

Kagome corrió hacia el bebe desesperadamente, siendo detenida por los oficiales. Miro al juez que observando impávido, la dejo pasar. Camino un poco hacia el niño que abrió los ojos pesadamente por entre las lagrimas, ella lo tomo delicadamente, de repente, todo quedo en silencio. El juez estaba sorprendido, el bebe había callado cuando Kagome lo sostenía y ahora estaba acariciando su cara con una manito, y sonriendo tan felizmente, que la hizo llorar a ella.

Había tomado su decisión.

* * *

Seshomaru suspiro con fuerza, cuando ella lo observo con ese par de ojos chocolate, brillantes. Ultimamente no dejaba de pensar en ella, y no como la cliente con la cual acababa de ganar un caso mas, no, sino como una mujer extraordinariamente valiente, una sobreviviente.

—Gracias Seshomaru—Kagome bajo la cabeza con timidez, estaba pletórica, pronto los papeles serian legales y el niño seria Shippo Higurashi.

—No es nada, Kagome—comento el ojidorado.

—Es todo para mi, todo.

—Eso es bueno—sonrio torcidamente.

Ella suspiro.

—Aunque me pongo triste, digo…ya no nos vamos a ver…

—Te equivocas, me toca encargarme de tu tutoria—comento como si nada—Asi que si nos toca vernos.

Ella lo miro, de repente el sol la ilumino y sonrio, como nunca.

—Me alegro, nunca habría podido sobrevivir sin ti—sonrio—Creo que mi suerte ha mejorado.

—¿Por qué?

—Mama me cantaba una canción siempre, triste, sobre gente que llora, siempre he pensado que esa es mi suerte. Hoy no, hoy creo que soy mas fuerte. Gracias a ti. Ahora cantare otra canción a Shippo.

El se quedo quieto, suspiro y tomo su mano, irían a comer. Hoy Seshomaru Taisho tendría una familia, Kagome y Shippo.

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

Que bonita canción. Que bonita vida. Que bonito Estrella. Aviso que para el penúltimo capitulo nos detendremos en la historia del origen y el ultimo volveremos al Sengoku, la continuación de Stars, es decir, el primer capitulo.


	14. Tormenta

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

**Tormenta**

_¿Quien era ella, la lluvia o el sol?_

_¿Quien era yo, la tierra y la sombra?_

_Ella, que bailaba en las tormentas._

* * *

**I**

La primera vez que la observo fue a través de una ventana, tenia 10 años y estaba encerrado, viendo la lluvia, recordaba bien el enojo que sentía, su padre se había casado por segunda vez después de la muerte de su madre, con una mujer que ya contaba con un hijo menor que el.

Aun sentía el viento frio, el silbido de los arboles y los truenos que retumbaban en su habitación oscura, sus ojos se habían alertado por una pequeña luz que bailaba en la oscuridad, hasta que la observo….

Pequeñas luces se reflejaban en su cabello, la lluvia la mojaba pero a ella no quería importarle, porque a penas miro alrededor sonrió. Sus ojos se abrieron estupefactos…era como una de las pequeñas princesas feudales que su madre contaba, su cara se calentó y lo ultimo que pudo ver antes de cerrar la cortina de golpe fueron dos ojos clavársele en el alma.

Con el tiempo, Kagome Higurashi fue su pequeño secreto era bailarina, y a pesar de eso la veía la mayoría del tiempo en el suelo, sonriendo cansinamente, mientras limpiaba una nueva cortada en la rodilla. Seshomaru, de trece años, aun no entendía la fascinación que le producía la pequeña niña.

Escucho el grito de Inuyasha al salir de la casa y por la ventana, medio escondido en la oscuridad, observo una vez mas su corazón acelerarse y su manos retorcerse, el nerviosismo no era parte de el y aun así ella lo ponía…extraño cada vez que la veía sonreír con el sol a su espalda.

* * *

**II**

La voz de Kagome Higurashi resonó en su cabeza.

"_A veces la lluvia me causa tranquilidad, a veces me despierta el corazón, a veces…simplemente las tormentas me dan curiosidad, lo terrible y lo hermoso juntos por una vez"_

Sin dejar de garabatear el cuaderno observo por entre las pestañas el rostro serio de Kagome, ambos, el con 15 y ella con 14 años y en la misma escuela era casi casual, si no es que era el único instituto educativo en kilómetros a la redonda. Una risas cuchichearon, dos pequeñas rubias la miraban maliciosamente.

Kagome era diferente.

Kagome era salvaje.

Kagome no le importaba comer lo que quería, y cuando quería.

Kagome era criticada, a pesar de tener un cuerpo duro por el ejercicio, por cada cosa que hacia. Las chicas de el salón le tenían rencor, aun no entendía porque, pero la vida de Kagome era a penas una visión detrás de un vidrio.

Hasta que se animo a tocarlo.

Llovía, aun sentía cada gota en su piel, el frio, era catártico y no era nada casual que la lluvia, ella y el estuvieran entrelazados. Había llegado corriendo, con los zapatos rechinantes de lluvia y una sonrisa súper grande.

Lo había mirado con sorpresa.

—¡Que tormenta!—exclamo con jubilo, asintió lentamente y volvió a mirar al vacío.

Aun así, ella se quedo mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Yo te conozco, eres el hermano de Inuyasha—enojado, la miro fríamente. Claro, su pequeño medio hermano de 10 años se perdía todo el día con ella.

—Si.

—¡Eres Seshomaru! ¡El gran Seshomaru!—esto lo desconcertó, los ojos de la chica eran brillantes—Inuyasha me ha hablado mucho de ti, eres genial y…

Ese noche al llegar a casa, mojado y extrañamente feliz, sintiéndose casi eléctrico, subió las escaleras corriendo, su madrastra lo miro con sorpresa, la saludo con respeto y ella le devolvió con una sonrisa.

No era mala.

Entro a la sala, viendo a Inuyasha enterrando su cara en un libro de Harry Potter, lo vio con curiosidad y sin mas, agito su cabello.

Había hecho un buen trabajo.

* * *

**III**

Inuyasha llego gritando enojado a su cuarto.

—¡Tu me has quitado a Kagome!¡Detesto el día que le hable de ti!—el rostro de su medio hermano estaba rojo de la ira.

Para el ultimo año, Kagome y el habían llegado a lo que el no podía denominar pero ella a toda hora canturreaba: "amigos", al principio Inuyasha no había tenido problemas, pero después de descubrir que ambos tenia gustos similares pero nunca iguales, todo cambio…

Kagome empezó a pasarse con el en el instituto.

Kagome comía con el.

Kagome leía un libro y se lo recomendada.

Kagome iba a su casa a comer el pastel de su madrastra, charlar con ella y hace que el charlará con ella.

Para el año, ambos casi salían todos los días pero Inuyasha no iba con ellos a menos que fuera con Kagome. Hasta ese día, que Inuyasha quiso ir con ambos y Kagome se negó, dijo que quería ir solo con el, Seshomaru.

—Yo no te la quite.

—Si lo hiciste, me la quitaste…—musito con voz ronca, a pesar de que a penas tenia 14 años—Yo…era mi amiga.

Seshomaru lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, sintiendo de repente, la verdad llegar a el.

—Te enamoraste de ella.

—¿Qué?—su sonrojo—No.

—Si, Inuyasha, te sonrojaste.

El chico se puso tan nervioso que trastabillo y salió dando un portazo. Sin saber como sentirse, se levanto de la silla y camino hacia la ventana, oliendo la humedad del aire.

Esa noche llovería.

Como si fuera el presagio de lo que sentía.

* * *

**IV**

Inuyasha y el tenían una competencia tacita por la compañía de Kagome, ya había pasados dos años desde que Kagome Higurashi le había gritado en plena tormenta. Estaban a punto de terminar el instituto, mientras Inuyasha a penas estaba en la mitad y ya era un jugador de soccer con calidad.

Todo cambio ese día.

Ese día, Kagome no había ido a estudiar y era tan extraño, estaban en épocas de exámenes y ella era tan psicótica con los trabajos que siempre lo acosaba. Cuando salió, todo estaba lleno de gente pero a el solo le importaba una persona, Inuyasha le esperaba con una chica, a penas le dio una ojeada pero la sonrisa de Inuyasha distaba de un simple interés.

Cuando llegaron a casa, sus padres estaban afuera, sus miradas estaba nerviosas y tristes. No entendia…

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es Kagome…

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Su padre….su padre fue asesinado, hoy…. Y….

Todo había acabado. Ese sentimiento de ahogo fue tan grande que el aire del mundo no hubiera podido ayudarlo a respirar, sentía el corazón en la garganta y la vida…perder todo. Se derrumbo.

Kagome había perdido a su madre.

Kagome perdió su padre.

Kagome se iba. Se largaba.

Inuyasha le grito.

Inuyasha lo quiso detener.

No había nada que lo detuviera.

* * *

**V**

Efectivamente, Kagome se había ido a la semana después, le había mirado con los ojos apagados como estrellas caídas, había dejado una carta en el árbol colgada de un hilo rojo y había agitado la mano para despedirse de los demás.

No miro atrás.

El tampoco.

Supo que se arrepentiría, cuando no quiso saber de ella ni de su carta. Después de la despedida, la casa de al lado se había sentido tristemente vacía, así que siempre cerraba las ventanas.

Con el tiempo, el empezó a salir con chicas, había terminado el instituto y ahora empezaba la Universidad, sin embargo, todas la muejres que salía eran morenas. No eran salvajes. No bailaban con gracia. No eran torpes.

No era Kagome.

* * *

**VI**

—¿Seshomaru? ¿Eres tu?

Los ojos de la chica lo miraron con confusión y alegres. Su cuerpo era grácil y era pequeña.

—Soy yo, Kagome.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Tenia el cabello mas largo, su cara mas afilada y era mas alta pero aun bajita. Tenia un vestido negro y una bailarinas que la hacían ver pequeña, aun bailaba ballet, se notaba.

—Hola Seshomaru….—sus ojos estaban brillantes y empezó a llorar—Lo lamento, por todo.

El suspiro, sintiendo el aire llegar a el. Hace mucho tiempo no se sentía tranquilo, se sentía…vivo.

—Tranquila, después de todo éramos amigos. Somos amigos.

Ella lo miro con sorpresa, para después sonreír como si el sol hubiera salido en ese momento, se sentó.

Solo para contarle de su vida.

Solo para oírle.

Para seguir siendo Kagome.

Para seguir amándola como cuando la vio en medio de esa tormenta, hace mas de 10 años.

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

¡Y niñas esto es el cuasi ultimo, faltan dos mas, y señoras, se cierra el telon!. Siempre leo sus comentarios, no crean que no, nunca respondo, pero juro que siempre están sacándome sonrisas, llantos y alegrías…¡Apoyo tan grande!

Los quiero y gracias por todo, muchas, muchas gracias. A los comentarios, a los lectores, a los deseos y a la pareja, porque sin Seshomaru y Kagome esto no hubiera podido nacer.


	15. Génesis

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

**Génesis**

* * *

—_¿Qué es el tiempo?_

—_Madre decía que el tiempo era la fuerza inmovible, inalcanzable, inalterable y triste. Yo pienso que el tiempo, es como un gran telar, donde cada hilo es un destino, entrelazados en cada punto de costura y separados para encontrarse en otro punto de costura, y seguir y seguir…_

—_¿Eso seriamos tu y yo?_

—_No, eso seriamos mas que nosotros. Seria el Universo dándonos otra oportunidad. El tiempo no se define, no es nada, pero a la vez lo es todo._

* * *

Por azares de su madre, Kagome, una de las muchas estrellas amadas de la luna tenía que bajar del cielo nocturno para visitar al sol, o mas bien, a los hijos del sol. Tsuki, su madre, por razones obvias ligadas a su naturaleza, no podía bajar, asi que enviaba cada luna nueva una de sus hijas, esta vez, le toco a esa pequeña extraña estrella, localizada lejos de la tierra.

Estaba nerviosa.

Nunca había visto mas que oscuridad y frio, así que no sabia que esperar de la tierra. Dulcemente, su madre que la conocía, le había explicado que era un lugar lleno de grandes señores, bestias formidables y criaturas extrañas, algunas buenas y otras malas. Le advirtió de cada cosa que podría hacerle daño, las estrellas vivían poco tiempo así que cada una era un ser único, además de esto hizo un hincapié importante en el Gran Señor Sol.

—Deberás cuidarte.

—¿Por qué madre?

—Taiyou es egocéntrico, un buen hombre, pero detesta todo ser de la noche, además de los otros seres—rolo los ojos—Deberás tener mucho cuidado con el, hija mía, y con sus hijos…

Cuando bajo del cielo y toco por fin lo que llamaban tierra quedo sorprendida e impactada, era vivida…tenia muchas luces parpadeantes que casi creía estar delirante, su piel estaba caliente por primera vez…y el olor…era tan extraño, olia delicioso.

Caminando por la planicie, observo a lo lejos una gran edificación brillar, piedras blancas, techos dorados y banderas ondeantes hicieron que se sintiera temerosa, por lo menos, hasta que observo un hombre de pie…

Ojos dorados.

Parpadeando, hizo una rápida reverencia sintiendo por primera vez el rostro peculiarmente caliente. El hombre al frente a penas hizo una inspección, su rostro era de contornos perfectos, podría decirse que era…atractivo.

Divino.

—Tu nombre.

—Kagome, mi nombre es Kagome, señor.

—Seshomaru. Hijo mayor del Señor Taiyou.

Sin esperar si quiera a verla, empezó a andar rápidamente siendo seguido con dificultad por la pequeña estrella, y es que el suelo era difícil: lleno de piedras y baches, pero cálido, así que estaba feliz…no sentía frio.

—¿No te incomoda?

El le envió una mirada desinteresada a sus pies desnudos.

—No, es la primera vez que siento calor.

El encarno la ceja y resoplo.

Una vez entro al palacio quedo aun mas sorprendida, los brillos amarillos que el sol propiamente tenia en su castillo reflejaba distintas luces de distintos matices, dando la apariencia de un increíble caleidoscopio, como el que su madre tenia, este era mas vivido.

—Vaya—sus ojos quedaron prendados de dos imágenes, un gran sol, con estrellas a su lado…y otra que era del hombre que la acompañaba, altivo y divino.

Volviéndolo a buscar, se dio cuenta que estaba sola. Hasta que un pequeño puercoespín rodo hacia la sala, como guiándola, lo siguió lentamente sintiendo sus pies hormiguear…hasta que lo vio, al Gran Señor Taiyou, era hermoso…un rostro oliváceo, con ojos dorados que brillaban como el, con luz cálida, sus cabellos era dorados…

—Tu eres la hija de Tsuki.

Rápidamente, dio una profunda reverencia, recordando las palabras de su madre sobre la etiqueta.

El la inspecciono, como su hijo, rápidamente con sus ojos algo despectivos y burlones.

—Te pareces a ella.

Durante mas de tiempo que pudo contar, Taiyou la hizo recorrer todo el reino basto del sol, tan grande que a penas habían podido recorrer la mitad en casi 10 lunas, sus dos hijos la acompañaban a todas partes, Seshomaru e Inuyasha, el menor.

—¿De donde vienen sus nombres?—había aprendido gracias a lo observadora que Seshomaru era un hombre de pocas palabras, frio…ignoraba todo aquel que le hablaba, le miraba o le conocía. Pero era un buen hombre.

Inuyasha era el otro polo, era más impulsivo y algo refunfuñón. Aunque se podía hablar con el mas que con Seshomaru

—Seshomaru significa asesinato o perfección en el asesinato—mascullo burlón—Padre se lo puso porque estaba destinado que el hijo mayor del sol iba a comandar las grandes legiones de ejércitos con mano fría y sin compasión.

Ella aun no entendía tales conceptos, todos en la tierra se manejaban en distintas dinámicas que en el cielo. Todo allá arriba era pacifico, Tsuki gobernaba con la paciencia que solo un ser como ella podía tener, mientras que abajo era por la imposición…todo era guerra.

—Mi nombre significa perro demonio, según Taiyou es fidelidad ante la tierra y el, compromiso con los súbditos y protección.

Cuando la noche llego ella no pudo evitar salir, por lo menos a intentar ver a su madre o a sus hermanas, sin embargo, el cielo estaba lleno de nubes y el viento soplaba con fuerza.

—¿Las extrañas?

Salto con sorpresa, tragando nerviosamente. Busco al origen de la voz, dándose cuenta del el ser que estaba recargado en un muro cercano, relajado…

Seshomaru.

—Si…las extraño mucho.

El asintió.

El silencio se hizo denso, muy denso. Ella entro rápidamente, para acostarse tiritando y con el corazón en la mano.

Para la siguiente noche, estaba cansada por estar siguiendo a un emocionado Inuyasha por las planicies, sin embargo, no pudo evitar asomarse en la ventana, busco con la mirada…hasta encontrarlo. El solo la miro de reojo y la ignoro.

Se sentó en la piedra a mirar el cielo.

Lo acompaño mas tiempo que ayer.

Dos noches mas y ambos estaban mas cómodos con el otro, tanto, que Seshomaru estaba mas cerca que ella y su pose estaba mas relajada.

Tiempo paso.

—¿Cómo se siente ver todo desde arriba?—diez lunas en su compañía y era la segunda palabra que le decía. Analizo rápidamente la pregunta…

—Bueno…la verdad es oscuro, yo vivo en una parte alejada. Es frio y pues…oscuro, pero es hermoso, cuando mis hermanas y yo salimos, es como ver un ejercito luminoso, junto con los demás entes, algunos satélites nos acompañan, en el cielo jamás estamos solos…

El asintió.

—¿Qué se siente estar aquí en la tierra?

—…Aquí si hay soledad.

Ella se quedo en silencio, sin embargo, rápidamente y casi trastabillando fue a su cuarto y saco de ella un dije, su precioso dije lleno de polvo estelar y oscuridad. Sin decir nada, se lo lanzo, y el curioso lo sostuvo.

—Así jama estarás solo.

No volvieron a hablar.

Lentamente, con los días, ambos a penas hablaban pero igualmente se sentaban cerca, Inuyasha los miraba confuso y a veces enojado pero los dejaba solos. Taiyou reclamaba su atención de vez en cuando con desgano, explicándole sobre los demás seres en la tierra, y sobre uno en especial: el humano.

—Avanzan con rapidez, a veces son bastante bélicos y egoístas, a veces son buenos…son seres extraños, debemos tener cuidado con ellos, pero son pocos, así que no importa.

Ella asintió, teniendo una mala vibra de eso.

Para cuando llego la noche, Seshomaru le esperaba en su propio balcón, ahora le miraba a la cara y le sonreía pequeñamente. Ella siempre le correspondía y lentamente, como a un perro que lo han lastimado, se acercaba y lo tocaba. Este se dejaba.

—¿Me tienes confianza?

—Llevamos mucho viéndonos, estrella.

—¿Por qué nunca me hablas en el día?

El endureció la mirada.

—Taiyou no tolera las relaciones entre espacios. Las odia…

Ella se quedo callada y el solo puso la mano en la cabeza.

—Estrella, no te pongas mal.

Y eso fue lo único que dijo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿Por qué pasas tanto tiempo con Seshomaru?

Ella parpadeo hacia Inuyasha.

—Es extraño pero me da tranquilidad.

El a su vez, parpadeo confundido y asintió sin creerle de a mucho. Sabia que era la primera mujer que Inuyasha veía, y estaba algo confundido, sus actitudes le demostraban que era así.

—El es malo. El esta creado para asesinar.

A lo lejos, diviso el largo cabello plateado con los ojos dorados mirarle con atención.

—No es un asesino, el es un hombre. Simplemente, el destino…se hace.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿Crees que soy un asesino?

Ella giro sorprendida, y negó con fuerza.

—No, eres todo lo contrario.

—¿Qué?

—Eres vida, Seshomaru. No lo has visto, se como cuidas a la gente, en la sombras, se como cargas con el destino sin chistar, pero lo odias. No eres un asesino, se como salvaste ese pequeño pájaro de morir con el ala rota, se que cuidas a los niños cuando juegan en invierno. Se que eres un protector.

El parpadeo, sin saber porque su corazón frio salto, como lo hacia desde esa vez que vio a la chica de ojos azules, brillantes y felices por andar descalza en el suelo, puso una mano en su sedoso cabello y cerro los ojos, inundando sus pulmones del olor que desprendía: noche, luz de luna…

Ella se sonrojo profundamente, sintiendo su corazón doler…era un dolor agradable, casi placentero. Era como estar muriendo de placer.

—Pronto te iras.

Kagome miro al cielo, sintiendo tristeza…

—Al parecer así es.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Despertó gracias a un ramalazo violento que la saco de la cama, sus ojos se encontraron con un peludo ser dorado, junto con los demás que la esperaban maliciosos. Sin saber que hacer, sintió que la volvían a jalar con brusquedad, violentamente la pusieron de pie y la instigaron a caminar.

Lentamente, y sin saber el porque, fue dirigida a la sala principal del Señor Taiyou que le miraba con furia, sus aura estaba grande y chisporroteaba con poder.

—Tu, maldita estrella—mascullo con fuerza, con rapidez, se acerco a ella. Todos chillaron asustados a penas entraron—Cometiste un error…

—¿Qué?

—No te hagas la estúpida…anoche los vi.

Ella parpadeo confundida, hasta que fue cacheteada con violencia por la gran mano de Taiyou, su boca se lleno de sangre…

—Seshomaru, hiciste que mi hijo mayor se enamorara de ti.

Sorprendida, abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué?...Seshomaru no podría estar…

Otro golpe.

—¡Lo esta! Su cabello fue jalado con brusquedad, doliou madre, a todos...a por la gran mano de Taiyou, su boca se lleno de sangre... grand

El se acerco amenazante a ella, rápidamente, corrió a la esquina a proteger su cuerpo. Rezo, a su madre, a todos…a Seshomaru. Su cabello fue jalado con brusquedad, dolió, sollozo…

—¡Te atreviste!—grito una vez mas—¡Pútrida Estrella!

La lanzo por toda la habitación, golpeando los ventanales, que rotos, herían su cuerpo con miles de cortadas. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer tal dolor? . Taiyou se acerco, deslizo su espada de la vaina y la miro, sonriente.

—Solucionare rápido esto, detesto los espectáculos—alzo el filo y cerro los ojos, viendo por ultima vez el rostro de aquel hombre, hijo del sol, que la hacia sonrojar y estallar en felicidad. No obstante, el silbido se detuvo bruscamente, lentamente abrió los ojos y observo, entre su dolor…a Seshomaru.

El rostro estaba contraído en furia y sus dientes se apretaban con fuerza.

—Padre—bufo—Te atreves a dañarla…a Tsuki no le gustara…

—¿ A ella?—se carcajeo—A ti, querido y débil hijo, pensé que Inuyasha seria el niñato de ambos pero al parecer me equivoque. Eras tu, te enamoraste de ese asquerosa e inferior perra.

Seshomaru entrecerró los ojos duramente a su padre, sintiendo la furia bullir como nunca en sus venas.

—¿Enamorarme?

Taiyou esbozo una sonrisa socarrona y de una rapidez envidiable, cargo la espada contra su hijo. Su madre le había dicho que tuviera cuidado, ahora supo el porque, El Señor Sol era cruel, y muy fuerte, a penas Seshomaru podía esquivar con dificultad los movimientos de su padre.

Era el Sol, supremo y poderoso.

—Eres débil—escupió su rostro.

Su espada brillo, y sin mostrar algún sentimiento mas que rabia y asco, alzo la espada con rapidez, silbo e hirió al cuerpo, que cayo inerte. Kagome suspiro, se había movido lo mas rápido que había podido para evitar que Seshomaru sufriera…

Eso era el amor.

Sonriendo hacia el cielo, su madre estaría feliz se oír eso.

Escucho la risa de Taiyou, observo el rostro de Seshomaru, y rezo, su madre…necesitaba a su madre.

Seshomaru sintió la espada entrar en su espalda, pero no le importaba, la pequeña estrella yacía en el suelo, herida de muerte, lo sabia…prontamente se iría. Se sentía…triste, desconsoladamente triste.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué ellos? ¿Qué hicieron mal?

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Porque ya estaba herida, tu estabas bien.

—Debiste dejar que me matara.

—Debiste aceptar que yo me dejara matar.

Dolor.

El cielo retumbo, se oscureció de golpe, los rayos golpearon la tierra y Taiyou dejo de reír, para observar… un estruendo, el castillo fue desmoronado en la mitad, y ante la mirad atónita, Tsuki, la soberana del cielo bajaba, con el rostro preocupado.

—¿Kagome, hija mía?—susurro. Corrió sin importarle nada al cuerpo de la estrella, observo desesperada la herida…era con la espada del sol…

—Te hirieron…

Kagome sonrió a su madre.

—Conocí el amor.

Tsuki parpadeo confundida, hasta que observo al hombre a su lado, era el hijo del sol. Observo todo el palacio y analizo todo…destrucción.

Taiyou había matado una de sus hijas.

Volviéndose al Señor del Sol, que la miraba altivo pero con la guardia en alto, lo enfrento con la furia de una madre.

—¿Qué hiciste…Taiyou?

—Se enamoro de uno de mis hijos.

Entrecerró los ojos.

—Estas ciego, siempre lo has estado…

—Aun te duele el no haberme enamorado de ti.

Kagome entrecerró los ojos hacia su madre, su corazón dolía por ver la agonía pasar por sus ojos rápidamente.

—Ahora agradezco que no lo hayas hecho, has dañado a mi hija y a tu propio hijo…—Tsuki sintió la energía de todo el Universo ante ella, lentamente, formarse en sus manos—Podre desaparecerte sin mas…sin sentir pena por ti.

Taiyou abrió los ojos sintiendo un dolor en el pecho. De repente, su cuerpo pareció hervir, hasta que lentamente se deshizo…subió al cielo y exploto en una gran masa incandescente.

—Lo encadenaste al cielo.

Tsuki sonrió tristemente, mientras se acercaba a su hija, que lentamente agonizaba en brazos de aquel joven que la miraba con amor y ternura.

—Si, pero de nada sirve, sus heridas prontamente los hará morir…primero Kagome…después a ti. La espada del Sol es un arma peligrosa…demasiado peligrosa.

Seshomaru asintió, observando el rostro pálido de la mujer que en sus brazos agonizaba por el. No estaría sola, no mas. En la oscuridad, no mas. Estaría con el…morirían juntos.

—Vamos a morir—musito ella.

—Lo se—susurro.

—Lo siento—sus lagrimas fueron como ríos bajando, el solo se dispuso a secarlas, era su mujer, sus lagrimas eran como las de el. Tiernamente, beso su nariz, sus ojos y lentamente, pego sus bocas.

Ella le respondió, su beso sabia a derrota, y amor.

—Hija mía, lo lamento…

Volteo a ver a Tsuki, que con los ojos anegados en lagrimas, sostenía sus manos con dolor.

—Fui feliz, madre. Fuimos muy felices.

—Fue mi culpa.

—No, no es tu culpa, es el tiempo…el destino, el gran telar y el Universo.

Tsuki que con ternura miraba a su hija, corto dos cabellos y formando un hilo se dispuso, para la sorpresa de ambos, atarlos en sus cuellos. Su cabello era oscuro, pero de repente se volvió rojo, el dije que Kagome le había regalado, mágicamente, había aparecido como unión de ambos hilos.

—Les prometo, que de ahora en adelante, ustedes trascenderán. No se separaran jamás, estarán juntos…el destino los cobijara…y en cada reencarnación se encontraran, de ello, quizás el fruto del amor que no fue en esta vida nazca, será una chica…una hermosa y tenaz chica.

Esperanza.

Kagome gorgojeo unas palabras que para nadie fue mas entendible que para Seshomaru, el solo sonrió y deposito su frente en la cabeza tibia de aquella mujer que amo y amara.

—¿Quién sucederá a mi padre?

—Tu hermano.

—Cuidalo.

—Me encargare de ello.

Lentamente, las heridas empezaron a hervir hasta consumirlo por dentro. Su consciencia se disipo, como estar dormido, sin embargo, sabia que no iba a despertar, no por lo menos en mucho tiempo.

No por lo menos hasta encontrar a su estrella.

No hasta que sus puntos y destinos se encontraran, se separaran y se volvieran a unir.

Por ese deseo de ambos, susurrado por Kagome. Y anhelado por el.

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

Este capitulo fue difícil, tuve que reescribirlo y creo que quedo bien esta versión, espero que hayan entendido el como Kagome y Seshomaru, desde tiempos aquellos habían enlazado una historia juntos, que no pudo ser, pero que sera…

Ojala les haya gustado.

Pronto, Shooting cierra el telon y es algo triste y emocionante. Chicas mil gracias, al ultimo capitulo le dare a cada chica un agradecimiento especial por estar ahí, son muchas, pero estuvieron ahí.

Muchisimas gracias por cada comentario, apoyo y acoso.

Suerte y Abrazos.


	16. When I See You Again

**When I See You Again**

* * *

_Si usted ama, no es ese amor lo que forma parte de su destino: es la conciencia de usted misma que usted habrá encontrado en el fondo de ese amor lo que modificará su vida._

**_Maurice Maeterlinck_**

* * *

Tan curioso ese momento.

Tan…extraño, para la Kagome que momentos antes estaba en la noche admirando las estrellas y la de ahora, que recordaba con cada pedazo de alma vieja que portaba esas memorias que hicieron que su esencia viviera.

Esa palabras.

—¿Cómo fue…?

Seshomaru camino entre las sombras para mirarla…claro que recordaba sus ojos dorados.

—Fue la primera vez que retornamos, esa primera vez que tuvimos que separarnos en el limbo, en las puertas que te llevarían a nacer de nuevo…—el resoplo—Como no recordar.

—Creo que mama aun nos salva de muchas—comento Kagome mirando hacia la gran luna, que brillaba en todo su esplendor. Las estrellas titilaron con fuerza, unas a otras, su familia saludando una vez mas.

—Encontré esto—ambos bajaron sus ojos ante las garras del demonio, que sostenían delicadamente el dije, que aun lleno de tierra, sostenía los hilos rojos. Kagome sintió sus ojos lagrimear y de un gemido se abrazo al calor que extrañaba.

Kagome sonrió.

—¿Me esperaras?—repitió la pregunta que hace milenios le había concedido para separarse y buscarse, esa palabra que fue la determinante en el limbo de no olvidar y recordar.

Y Seshomaru sonrió, sus manos recorrieron el rostro de la mujer que amaba, que había amado y que amara para toda su vida.

—Eternamente—y la beso.

Sus almas respiraron juntas, demasiado tiempo separados, tanto dolor y tanta alegría en un momento, que en un beso, pudiera transmitir a esa "alma gemela".

El brillo de la luna relampagueo, sus bocas se separaron forzosamente y una sonrisa alegre fue la que salió de la boca de Kagome. Volviendo su cuerpo, observo a la mujer que en su vida pasada le había dado la vida, y que aun ahora, cuidaba de ella.

—Mama—murmuro por lo bajo, Tsuki abrió los ojos y emitió un sollozo doloroso, dio un paso rápido y abrazo a la hija que creía perdida.

—Pensé que no me recordarías—murmuro en el cabello azabache de Kagome.

—Eres mi madre—Kagome sonrió—Y aun sigo siendo la misma estrella de siempre.

Tsuki beso la frente de su hija, temblorosa y emocionada, porque de los milenios que había esperado pacientemente y había hecho todo lo posible para protegerla, aunque a veces el destino hiciera que sus caminos se separaran, para este momento y para verla feliz, nunca había perdida la esperanza de que ella le recordara.

Sus ojos azules fueron a parar a la silueta de Seshomaru.

—Mucho tiempo, Seshomaru.

El hizo una reverencia.

—Demasiado.

Kagome sonrió.

—Ha sido una eternidad...

Tsuki miro a ambos mirarse, tanto tiempo, nunca olvidaba lo que el amor había hecho con aquellos extraños seres, había sido testigo de los reencuentros mas curiosos que había tenido esta extraña pareja a través de la vida de los humanos, esos ojos dorados aun miraban con ternura y amor a la mujer que ahora sostenía su rostro con delicadeza.

—Aun no es el momento—susurro.

Kagome volteo y la observo, pacientemente, para sonreír y asentir.

Seshomaru frunció el ceño, apretó su mano y la abrazo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha no miraba a nadie, sus ojos estaban en el suelo. Sabia el porque, anoche había escapado a penas había visto la serpientes de la sacerdotisa cadavérica, siempre que pasaba se sentía con el corazón hecho trizas, sin embargo, ese día se sentía renovada a pesar de a penas recordar la noche anterior.

—Buenos Días, Inuyasha—las orejas del medio demonio se movieron con curiosidad, para voltear a ver el rostro de la sacerdotisa, tranquilo y feliz, con los ojos mas luminosos de lo normal.

Su estomago se apretó.

—Buenos…Días.

Kagome asintió con una sonrisa, el sol brillaba y el día de repente parecía mas feliz. Sango la observo con calma y con una sonrisa agradecida, ambas empezaron a hacer el desayuno mientras comentaban sobre su próximo paso, todo esto ante los ojos incrédulos del medio demonio.

—Kagome-chan y… ¿Qué hiciste la noche anterior?—Sango sonrió maliciosa al ver el cuerpo tenso de Inuyasha, a pesar de que era su amigo, sabia que el medio demonio tenia la culpa de las lagrimas de su casi hermana y del dolor que siempre le rompía el alma al verlo partir detrás de Kikyou.

—Creo que fui a caminar…

—¿Crees?

Kagome sonrió.

—No recuerdo mucho, pero…tengo la sensación de que anoche paso algo…impresionante—soltó una risita traviesa—Creo que amo la noche.

Sango asintió algo confundida.

Observo a Kagome caminar con tranquilidad ante las miradas sorprendidas de los demás.

Y todos se dirigieron para el norte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El caos se había desatado, momentos antes habían viajado con suma tranquilidad para seguir la búsqueda de aquel ultimo fragmento, para encontrarse atrapados en un risco y Naraku atacándolos.

El aire estaba viciado.

Su sangre y la de sus amigos manchaba el suelo. Dolorosamente, observo entre sus parpados el traje rojo de Inuyasha, al frente con Kikyou defendiéndolos. Sus ojos ardieron…ella era fuerte, Kikyou era la sacerdotisa ejemplar, la mujer ideal…y ella, no era nada.

Nunca lo fue, no para el, no para el mundo.

Morirían sin poder hacer nada.

Un rugido rompió el aire y observo como Seshomaru se defendía con su espada con ferocidad, su armadura estaba rota. Inuyasha gruñía desesperado tratando de alejar el veneno y los demás demonios que venían por las almas de sus amigos, observo a Kikyou preocupado, estaba agitada y una capa de sudor cubría la frente de la hermosa mujer que luchaba junto con el.

La mujer que había amado con su vida.

—Morirán—mascullo violentamente Naraku, una onda expansiva golpeo a Seshomaru mandándolo metros atrás, jadeante y orgulloso.

Inuyasha mascullo una maldición, y sus ojos parpadearon ante la explosión de energía demoniaca que se dirigió hacia ellos, tomo a Kikyou y la abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo.

La luz los envolvió. Un grito ensordecedor.

Parpadeando, observo incrédulo el cuerpo que se sostenía con dificultad y sangraba a sus pies.

Kagome.

Una figura borrosa estuvo al lado de ella, y parpadeando, observo como la energía viciada de Naraku era detenido por lo que parecía un campo de fuerza. Ella le sonrió con el rostro ensangrentado.

—Es hora de irte—murmuro—Es hora de que te largues y vete.

La sombra blanca apareció al lado de la chica, que sorprendida, observaba la mujer de ojos azules que la miraba con amor maternal, de repente su piel se sintió electrizada y sus ojos se humedecieron sin saber como y porque.

—Nunca olvides, Kagome.

Un dije de color azul apareció en su cuello, su hilo rojo brillaba como plata…

Ojos dorados que luchaban.

Naraku se había vuelto con la furia pintada en el rostro, embistiendo al Lord del Oeste con tal fuerza que su destartalada e imponente armadura había explotado, el rostro del demonio estaba pintado de odio y de muerte.

Seshomaru, el…

Tsuki observo el cambio de su hija, de repente dejaba de ser la sacerdotisa niña para convertirse en la que fue su hija, su cabello y sus ojos eran de un azul celeste, portaba una espada, su espada. Aun herida, ella lucharía.

Corrió con fuerza tratando de detener el ataque, escucho el grito de Inuyasha romper el aire con su nombre pero no se detuvo, era ahora…no podía dejar que el muriera, no, el hombre que amaba en su mas recóndito ser y su alma. Apretó el dije en sus manos y la luz la encegueció, engulléndolos a los tres.

Inuyasha grito enloquecido.

Sango, semi-consciente balbuceaba el nombre de su hermana, sosteniendo a Shippo que sollozaba, ensangrentado y herido.

Todo exploto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—"¿Me esperaras?"

—Eternamente

—Te amo.

—Te adoro.

—Es hora.

—Lo se.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando todo se normalizo, sus heridas ya no estaban, Sango observo a Inuyasha confundida, se sentía bien. Busco por el campo, no vio a Naraku…solo vio a Kagome y a Seshomaru sostenerse mutuamente…

—Kagome—susurro a su lado Inuyasha.

Sin embargo esta no le puso atención, sus ojos estaban puestos en los del demonio que parecían extrañamente vulnerables. Para su sorpresa, Seshomaru coloco su frente en la frente de la sacerdotisa que tenia en brazos, parecía tan…desesperado.

—Pensé que te perdería

—Lo mismo pensé.

—¡Kagome!—el grito de Shippo rompió el aire, ella los volteo a ver tranquila y les sonrió. Tomo la mano de Seshomaru y emprendió camino hacia ellos.

Volteo a ver al medio demonio, que impactado no movía musculo alguno, sus ojos estaban fijos en ambas figuras que se acercaban.

—¿Qué es esto?—murmuro.

Kagome sonrió.

—El destino.

Y Seshomaru para sorpresa de Inuyasha, sonrió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsuki sonrió al cielo, porque su hija por fin había retornado a ellos.

Miro la pequeña niña, la pequeña Rin. El regalo que su hija y Seshomaru agradecerían, la hija que le otorgaría a ambos después de tanto dolor.

El tiempo había llegado.

Un tiempo que jamas terminaria.

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

¡Dios!...Es inexplicable, ¿saben?...Hace poco que mire mi perfil y me di cuenta que llevo cinco años en este mundo y aun sigo pensando el porque. Pero me encanta, así que eso no importa. Esta historia fue el hito, quizás aun me falta madurar y ver mas el mundo. Aunque vea el amor, creo yo, que de forma fantasiosa y algo utópica, pero aun guardo esperanzas de encontrar algo así o parecido.

Aquellas lectoras que me han comentado, las que no y las que simplemente desea que llegue cada capitulo… mil gracias, casi con lagrimas se los digo, porque el hecho de haber abierto este link y leer esta historia que esta llena de errores y que les da una visión de lo que quiero o lo que pienso para mi es un honor.

Se que "Shooting" no es la mayor obra literaria, tampoco el fic del año, pero espero de corazón que lo hayan disfrutado como yo. Lamento cada error, cada falla que cometí, pero realmente, realmente…lo agradezco.

Hoy, en la noche, sentada en mi sala, Shooting cierra el telón, lo que empezó con un One-Shot y termino con 16 capítulos fue un viaje emocionante que gracias a ustedes fue posible. Y claro, gracias a la grandiosa serie que le dio vida, sobre todo a Seshomaru y a Kagome.

Gracias: Raquel Cisneros Taisho Okumura, Marlene Vasquez, GiuliiVazquez, Faby Sama , okita kagura, Otaku seikatsu, MaruRamoneStone, danita-inu, , Samura G, y a las demás lectoras que acompañaron esto.

¡Muchas Gracias!


End file.
